


I'll make you a believer

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auror Derek, Courtroom Drama, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Fanart, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them AU, Let's pretend the Great Depression didn't happen cause magic, M/M, Magic, Mentions of PTSD, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-World War I, Protective Derek, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: Пять раз, когда Дерек насылал заклятие забвения, и один, когда оно не понадобилось.Или как Дерек был слишком стар, чтобы гоняться по городу за невыявленным, незарегистрированным магом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll make you a believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915914) by [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack). 



> This was an intricately styled text worth of sophisticated, 10-month-of-work translation that, to my mind, ended as a beautiful piece of work I'd never thought I am capable of. This story is amazing, and I couldn't pass by and not try to share it with the Russian-speaking audience as this fiction must be spread and told around the world.
> 
> Also, see the Notes at the end for a wonderful piece of art from my partner in this crime.

_1919_

Каждый день, если на улице солнечно, мамочка ведет Стайлза на прогулку в Центральный парк. Сегодня она одевает его в его серое шерстяное пальтишко, проверяя, чтобы он не забыл варежки и шарфик, а потом берет за руку, и они выходят за дверь.

Стайлз любит мамочку. Она высокая и красивая, и ее мягкие каштановые волосы завиваются в локоны за ушами. Она пахнет спелыми яблоками и теплым хлебом, и всем, что Стайлз любит больше всего в мире. В войну, работая на фабрике, она приносила домой запахи смазки и металла — и даже тогда Стайлз ее любил.

Странный мужчина, который живет вместе с ними, работает на автомобильном заводе. Он возвращается домой, когда за окном уже стемнело и гулять по улицам с семьей слишком темно и слишком опасно.

К тому же, Джону Стилински хватает своих проблем. Стайлз видит их в янтарной жидкости, которую Джон опрокидывает в себя каждый вечер перед тем, как отправиться спать, и слышит в его жалобных стонах, раздающихся в ночи. Так что он не очень-то рвется проводить время со Стайлзом и его мамочкой.

Стайлз все еще считает мужчину одной с ним фамилии чужим себе, даже спустя год с тех пор, как тот вернулся с Великой Войны. Он ушел, когда Стайлз был еще пятилетним карапузом. Теперь Стайлзу десять, он почти уже мужчина, но ему все так же трудно принять чужака с усталой улыбкой и затравленным взглядом, сидящего у него на кухне.

Но зато так он больше бывает с мамочкой. В войну ей приходилось работать на фабрике, а Стайлз оставался с их старушкой-соседкой и ее внуками. А теперь мамочка всегда с ним. Ну, почти. С чужаком, который, по словам мамочки, является его отцом (Стайлз ей все еще не верит), она тоже проводит немало времени.

Мамочка гуляет с ним, держась за руки, и, покачивая ими, мурлычет под нос какую-то песенку. Стайлз прислушивается и узнает в ней колыбельную, которую мамочка поет ему на ночь.

Стайлз любит город и с интересом следит за его суетой и неутихающим движением. За идущими по улицам людьми, за моделями «Ти»*, которые собирает мистер Джон и которые приветственно сигналят им, проезжая мимо. Когда они подходят к парку, Стайлз разглядывает красивых леди с их парасольками и собачками на длинных поводках. Он глядит на одетых с иголочки джентльменов в приталенных жилетах с цепочками карманных часов, блестящими на солнце.

Они ждут на перекрестке, чтобы перейти дорогу, когда Стайлз замечает, что стоит рядом с самым красивым джентльменом, которого он только видел в своей жизни.

Его черное пальто такое длинное, что скрывает щиколотки, а на шее повязан шелковый шарф, блестящими хвостами свисающий на грудь. Волосы его, иссиня-черные, зачесаны со лба и как следует напомажены, в них не заметить ни одного седого волоска. Рядом с джентльменом стоит женщина, такая же черноволосая, и она — Стайлз даже недоуменно хлопает глазами — в брюках!

Мужчина выглядит гораздо моложе мистера Джона, чьи светлые волосы уже все просолены проседью. Руку он держит в кармане, и Стайлз мельком замечает черный кожаный чехол, из которого торчит какая-то палка темного дерева.

Стайлзу хочется стать похожим на этого джентльмена однажды, когда он тоже вырастет большим и сильным.

Взглядом Стайлз скользит по фигуре мужчины, чтобы снова увидеть его лицо. В ответ на него смотрят зелено-карие глаза, и в их глубине блестят задорные искры.

Попавшись, Стайлз заливается густым румянцем, но мужчина просто подмигивает ему и, развернувшись, шепчет что-то на ухо своей спутнице. Она широко улыбается Стайлзу белозубой, сияющей улыбкой. Потянув Стайлза за руку, мамочка ведет его через дорогу, и он, на секундочку отвлекшись, сосредоточенно перепрыгивает через бордюрный камень. Он не хочет ударить в грязь лицом перед такими представительными людьми.

Когда они с мамочкой оказываются на другой стороне улицы и идут к парку, Стайлз оборачивается, чтобы в последний разочек глянуть на щегольскую парочку — но они уже растворились в толпе.

Стайлз пытается подавить досаду. Но как только до него доносится утиное кряканье, все мысли о парочке забываются.

И теперь уже Стайлз тянет мамочку за руку, уводя ее вглубь парка.

***

Парой месяцев позже на одной из таких прогулок Стайлз снова встречает элегантного джентльмена.

Сегодня воскресенье, и у мистера Джона выходной. Обычно он остается дома и просто сидит с книгой в руках, часами не переворачивая страниц. Но сегодня он вышел прогуляться со Стайлзом и его мамочкой.

Стайлз понемногу начинает притираться к мистеру Джону. Стайлз знает, что мамочка поговорила с ним о том, как сильно они со Стайлзом отдалились друг от друга, и теперь при каждой их встрече в доме мистер Джон вовсю старается завести с ним беседу.

Мистер Джон спрашивает его, чему их обучают в школе.

(«Счету, мистер Джон!»)

С кем он играет во дворе.

(«Со Скотти Макколлом — он мой прелучший друг, мистер Джон!»)

Кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет.

(«Джентльменом, мистер Джон, с карманными часами!»)

И после каждого его ответа мистер Джон едва заметно хмурится, кивает и, похлопывая Стайлза по плечу, приговаривает:

— Молодец, сынок.

И потому Стайлз решил, что мистеру Джону не слишком нравится, когда он называет его «мистером Джоном».

Прогуливаясь со Стайлзом по парку, мистер Джон держит его за руку, а мамочка сидит рядом на скамейке и болтает с друзьями, живущими по соседству. Стайлз с упоением вылизывает ледяной рожок, подслащенный ярко-красным сиропом, и из-за жары по руке его стекают алые капли. Мистер Джон тяжко вздыхает и опускается перед Стайлзом на корточки, глядя на него немного растерянно, но с какой-то особой нежностью в глазах.

— И что же мне с тобой делать, Пшемыслав? — Мистер Джон вытирает его липкую руку чистым платком. Стайлз чувствует себя немного виноватым, что из-за него белый лен заляпан теперь розовыми пятнами — но потом решает, что, раз мистер Джон практически в него не сморкается, то это не так уж и страшно.

— Стайлз, — поправляет он. Когда Стайлзу исполнилось семь лет, он понял, как трудно ему заводить новых друзей. Ведь если тебе не дается свое собственное имя — чего от других-то ожидать. Поэтому он уже три года называет себя «Стайлзом». Обычно мистер Джон ничего не путает, но иногда забывается. И Стайлз его не винит — мамочка говорит, что на войне он сильно ударился головой.

Стайлз лишь рад, что мистер Джон не похож на старого мистера Оуэна. Он водил одноколку, когда был помоложе, но потом в нее врезалась машина, и мистера Оуэна выкинуло из экипажа. Теперь он много что забывает. Иногда он подходит к Стайлзу и допытывается, видел ли он Бетси, его жену, которая давно уже умерла. Стайлзу его жалко, но за ним хоть приглядывает его дочь.

Другим повезло меньше. Стайлз знает. Стайлз таких встречал.

У них на груди приколоты медали за победу, и, прячась от ветра за углами домов, они ютятся на мостовой и бормочут что-то себе под нос, теребя в пальцах радужные ленты.

Стайлз знает, как несказанно повезло мистеру Джону, ведь у Скотти папа и вовсе не вернулся с войны.

— Ох, и правда, Стайлз, — мистер Джон морщится, что так оплошал, и Стайлзу охота утешительно потрепать его по голове за старания, но он сдерживается. Они пока не настолько близки. — Пойдем, сынок. — Мистер Джон поднимается и снова протягивает Стайлзу руку. Стайлз ее принимает.

Они устроились на пледе у самого пруда: мамочка что-то рисует в альбоме, мистер Джон покуривает трубку, а Стайлз играет у самой воды, подпуская к себе уток, чтобы те пощипали его за пальцы. Поняв, что кормить не будут, они недовольно крякают, и Стайлз заливается довольным смехом.

Виляя хвостами, утки отплывают от берега — и тут с неба прямо в пруд падает женщина, оставляя за собой облако дыма. Она приземляется с таким оглушительным всплеском, что встревоженные ею утки тут же взмывают в небо.

Мистер Джон немедленно срывается с места, скидывает пиджак и прыгает в воду, широкими гребками подплывая к блондинке посреди пруда. Она все еще тлеет. На мостках сгрудились несколько зевак, глазеющих, как мистер Джон выносит женщину из воды. Она застыла, будто замерзла во льду. Она даже не моргает, хотя пальцы ее крепко сомкнуты на древке вязаной метлы, обгоревшей на концах в головешку.

Мамочка берет его на руки и прижимает к себе — он обхватывает ее ногами за талию, хотя он и слишком взрослый и тяжелый, чтобы вот так вот продолжать липнуть к ней. Она, наверное, очень напугана. Стайлз осторожно поглаживает ее каштановые волосы, стараясь ее успокоить. Он защитит ее во что бы то ни стало.

Мистер Джон укладывает блондинку на берегу и начинает ритмично давить на ее грудную клетку обеими руками, шепотом ведя отсчет. Мамочка Стайлза прикрывает рот ладонью и широко распахивает влажные от непролитых слез глаза. Время идет.

Внезапно, женщина моргает и, кажется, отмирает. Она отталкивает руки Джона и поворачивается на бок, откашливая воду.

— Мисс, — Джон дотрагивается до ее плеча и, забрав метлу, откладывает ее в сторону. — Мисс, как вы?

— Она в порядке.

Мамочка Стайлза оборачивается. В их сторону направляется импозантный джентльмен, подмигнувший Стайлзу пару месяцев назад, и, втретив его снова, Стайлз удивленно моргает. В руке джентльмен сжимает палку, и когда женщина на берегу пытается встать на ноги, он взмахивает палкой в ее направлении. Взглядом он мельком окидывает Стайлза, но явно его не узнает.

— Мог бы посочувствовать, — говорит она, и одежда ее вдруг становится совершенно сухой. — Не каждый день тебя проклинают _Петрификусом_ в погоне посреди неба так, что твоя жизнь — буквально! — пролетает у тебя перед глазами.

— Что происходит? — настойчиво спрашивает их Джон с призрачным страхом в глазах.

— Ни о чем не тревожьтесь, сэр, все будет хорошо. Я — служитель закона. — отвечает ему женщина, достает палку из поясного мешочка и взмахивает ею у мистера Джона перед носом. Выражение его лица смягчается, и он молча кивает.

Развернувшись, она обращается к джентльмену:

— Прошу, скажи мне, что поймал подозреваемого.

— Поймал.

Она с облегчением вздыхает.

— Ну тогда давай завязывать с этими не-магами. Они должны запомнить только ясный летний денек, а не этот мой позор, — она улыбается Стайлзу и машет ему пальцами. — Посмотри на этого милаху.

Стайлз возмущенно хмурится.

— Я не милаха. Я почти уже мужчина.

— Ну конечно, хороший мой, — говорит она, пока мужчина созывает людей, уговаривая их подойти поближе. Даже Билли Джонс послушно приближается — а ведь прежде Стайлз видел только, как тот удирал от полисменов.

Потом джентльмен взмахивает палкой и произносит:

— _Обливиэйт_.

Мамочка Стайлза моргает и, отвернувшись от офицеров, будто их и нет вовсе, начинает покачивать его на бедре.

— Ох, малыш, ты становишься для меня слишком тяжелым. — Она спускает его на землю, берет мистера Джона за руку — и они вместе идут обратно к пледу. Словно ничего не произошло.

Стайлз смотрит, как женщина подбирает свою метлу и недовольно ее встряхивает. Закинув ее на плечо, она присоединяется к джентльмену, и они, сойдя с тропинки, скрываются в сени деревьев.

Парой секунд спустя до Стайлза доносятся два громких хлопка.

Он идет к мамочке. Забравшись к ней на колени, он спрашивает:

— А откуда взялась та леди?

Мамочка чуть наклоняет голову и смотрит на Стайлза с недоумением. С любовью поправив ему челку, она нежно поглаживает его по лбу и спрашивает:

— Какая леди, малыш?

***

_Десять лет спустя — 1929_

Прибыв на место преступления, Дерек сразу шел беседовать со свидетелями — ведьмой, волшебником или не-магом — и только после выслушивал доклад аврора, первым явившимся по сигналу. Система эта исправно работала вот уже пять лет. И до тех пор, пока Дерек занимает пост директора Департамента магического правопорядка, менять устоявшуюся процедуру он не собирался.

Не собирался, несмотря на возмущение обделенного вниманием аврора Кроу. Обогнув его, Дерек направился к группке не-магов, сгрудившихся у тротуара.

Хоть мистер Кроу и принадлежал к одной из богатейших семей Нью-Йорка, Дерек не желал потакать его капризам. Даже не будь он Хейлом, вторым ребенком Талии Хейл — бывшего и самого уважаемого президента Магического Конгресса Соединенных Штатов Америки за прошедшие двадцать лет — он все равно прошел бы мимо него.

Мистер Кроу давно был взрослым, и они находились на месте преступления. Так что он мог поступиться своим безразмерным эго на пару минут.

Каких-то десять минут назад, когда Дерек сидел в своем офисе и разгребал бумаги, Измеритель магической угрозы разразился сиреной, взвыв на все этажи. Дерек промчался сквозь здание и, едва вылетев за дверь, аппарировал к месту преступления.

Женщину не-магического происхождения окружили трое целителей: она уселась на землю и зажала голову коленями, переживая приступ дурноты. Ветер разносил запах рвоты и рыбы. Дерек поморщился.

— Приветствую, — поздоровался Дерек с троими не-магами. — Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, — представился он, хотя через несколько минут им предстояло его забыть. — Не расскажете, что здесь случилось?

Двое не-магов тут же наперебой затараторили, испуганно распахнув глаза.

Подняв руку, Дерек вежливо попросил:

— По одному, пожалуйста. — Вежливость всегда выручала. За грубость, как говорила его матушка, могли прямиком разжаловать до рядового клерка да сослать в отдел регистрации волшебных палочек.

— У миссис Эдвард из носа полезли сардины! Целые сардины! — поспешил доложить средних лет мужчина с внушительной залысиной.

— Та леди подошла к ней, когда она обметала свое крыльцо, — перебила его женщина, одной рукой комкая подол, а другой указывая на ведьму, сидевшую на обочине со связанными за спиной руками. — Вдруг ни с того ни с сего ткнула в нее палкой, и — поди ж ты! — сардины! Как из ведра!

Дерек нахмурился: было похоже на летучемышиный сглаз. Бедная женщина. Лора раз наслала на него один такой в детстве — так его до сих пор передергивало от одного воспоминания.

Дерек перевел взгляд на третьего свидетеля — юношу с каштановыми вихрами. Казалось, случившееся его не так уж и потрясло. Может, он ничего особо и не видел.

— Стилински как раз проходил мимо калитки, когда все это приключилось, — произнес взрослый мужчина. — Он ту леди и скрутил.

Или видел.

Дерек пригляделся к юноше. Стилински. Он был одет в простую, заляпанную маслом робу, и Дерек не чувствовал в нем никакой магии. Ведьму он, наверное, скрутил каким-то чудом. Может, Кроу появился вовремя и просто не дал ведьме отбиться. Дерек поджал губы — теория казалась натянутой, но все-таки более правдоподобной, чем одолевший ведьму не-маг.

До сих пор Стилински не издал ни звука, но Дерек все же заметил, с каким вниманием тот следил за ним. Дерек мог ошибаться, но в его взгляде читался вызов: Стилински будто уже знал, о чем думал Дерек, и теперь собирался доказать ему обратное.

Дерек отмел эти мысли. Здесь его работа была закончена. Ему оставалось только доставить ведьму в МАКУСА и предъявить ей там обвинение в нарушении общественного порядка вкупе с угрозой для жизни не-мага. А после он собирался пообедать с Лорой и вернуться на работу. У него порядком накопилось бумаг.

А пока… Он поднял палочку и направил ее на не-магов. Губы молодого не-мага расползлись в ухмылке, и Дерек мог поклясться, что видел, как тот ему подмигнул.

_— Обливиэйт._

***

_«Мистер Хейл»,_ — крутилось у Стайлза в голове всю дорогу от места происшествия и до самой работы. Наконец-то он узнал имя мужчины.

Стайлз улыбнулся, вспомнив элегантного джентльмена, которого встретил в детстве. Как он изменился с тех пор. Теперь в волосах его блестела седина, а от уголков глаз разбегались морщинки. Должно быть, ему было под сорок. Может, старше. Но он остался таким же красавцем.

— Мистер Хейл, — посмаковал Стайлз его имя, надеясь вскоре встретиться с ним вновь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ford Model T, или «Железная Лиззи» — легендарный автомобиль, выпускавшийся Ford Motor Company с 1908 по 1927 гг.


	2. Chapter 2

Устроившись перед шасси модели «Ти», Стайлз затягивал храповиком болты, когда услышал душераздирающий крик, разнесшийся с другой стороны сборочной линии. Вскинув голову, он встретился взглядом с Лейхи — другим механиком, работавшим над машиной. В глазах обоих читался невысказанный страх: на заводах было опасно, и вряд ли пострадавший, кричавший так истошно, легко отделался.

Побросав инструменты, они побежали на крик.

Человек лежал на земле, придавленный к конвейеру тяжелым чугунным двигателем. Наверное, на блочной цепи лопнули звенья, погребя работягу под грудой металла.

Бедолага стонал от боли, и Стайлз опустился на корточки у его головы. Положив руку ему на грудь, Стайлз попытался успокоить его, хотя и знал, что пострадавший не слышал ни слова.

В худшем случае, ему раздробило кость. В лучшем, работяга заработал обычный перелом.

Стайлз надеялся на лучшее.

— Что нам делать? — спросил Лейхи.

— Звать дежурного по цеху, — мрачно ответил Стайлз. Чтобы поднять этот двигатель осторожно, не усугубив бедняге увечье, им требовалось больше людей.

Лейхи сорвался с места, а Стайлз остался с работягой, слушая его всхлипы до тех пор, пока они не стихли. Видимо, он в конце концов просто потерял сознание от боли.

На фабриках несчастные случаи происходили постоянно. Очередная жертва на кузне. Оборудование ломалось, люди страдали: едва ли такое можно было предотвратить. И Стайлз не знал, считался ли он плохим человеком, раз радовался, что ни с ним, ни с его отцом ничего такого пока не случилось.

Отец устроил его на эту работу, когда Стайлзу исполнилось шестнадцать и он уже давно перестал называть его мистером Джоном. Платили неплохо. Им было, что есть и чем платить за свет, но Стайлз не мог позволить себе мечту стать джентльменом, как тот, с которым он столкнулся в Центральном парке. Чёрт возьми, да на одни лишь серебряные карманные часы он сберегал уже несколько лет, и с его скромным жалованием ему предстояло копить на них еще годы.

Стайлз думал о мистере Хейле, о том, каким могуществом наделяла его магия — коль это была магия, а не дьявольское колдовство, которым стращали проповедники на каждом углу. Стайлз никак не мог взять в толк, почему он один помнил их встречи. Наверное, виной тому было заклинание, не работавшее на Стайлзе.

Стайлз закрыл глаза. Вот бы и у него была магия. Владей он ею, он мог бы приподнять этот двигатель одной левой. Будь у него магия, он бы залечил бедолаге ноги, и был бы тот как новенький. Вот бы.

— Ты вроде говорил, что дело серьезное.

Стайлз распахнул глаза, упираясь взглядом в подошедшего дежурного, округлого малого. Поджав губы, он подбоченился и с неодобрением посмотрел на Лейхи.

Лейхи захлебнулся собственной тирадой и недоуменно уставился на Стайлза. Нет, он смотрел не на Стайлза. Он таращился на работягу, лежавшего на полу без сознания — и двигатель, мирно покоившийся рядом. И ногу, целую и невредимую. Штанина на той ноге, подмятой когда-то двигателем, казалась даже чище другой.

Дежурный покачал головой и картинно прижал ладонь к груди.

— Ты меня так не тревожь, у меня и так сердечко пошаливает. — Он помахал руками. — Давайте уже. Поднимайте его, пристроим его в кабинете, покуда не очнется. Нагулялся, наверное, вчера, вот и лишился чувств прямо так, на полу.

Засучив рукава, Стайлз подхватил работягу под мышки, а Лейхи сгреб его за ноги. Вместе они оттащили его к кабинету. Всю дорогу Стайлз чуял, как Лейхи буравил его взглядом, и упорно отводил глаза. Он и сам толком не знал, что случилось, а другим объяснить и подавно бы не смог.

Наконец, они сгрузили захрапевшего работягу на диван в кабинете. В надежде ускользнуть от разговора Стайлз поспешил к двери.

Тщетно. Лейхи перехватил его запястье и оттащил в сторону.

— Как ты это сделал? — спросил он Стайлза, хмуря брови.

— Я не… что я… — Стайлз замотал головой. — Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Я знаю, что видел. Я видел человека, чью ногу раздавило в пюре. Так как же ты, черт тебя задери… как тебе удалось… — Лейхи осекся, будто опасаясь, что его версия будет даже безумнее увиденного. — Как?

— Все было, как сказал дежурный — мы, должно быть, обознались.

Лейхи снова нахмурился.

— Я знаю, что видел.

— Обознались мы, — медленно повторил Стайлз, высвобождаясь из хватки Лейхи. — А теперь давай уже вернемся, пока из нас не сделали стажеров.

Беззвучно похлопав ртом, Лейхи стиснул зубы и неохотно кивнул.

— И не будем больше об этом, — походя предложил Стайлз.

Лейхи хотел было возразить, но в конце концов просто грубо оттер Стайлза с дороги и двинул обратно на станцию.

Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что сдаваться Лейхи не намеревался.

***

— О чем задумался? — спросила Лора.

— Хм-м-м? — прекратив зачаровывать ложку, чтобы размешивала кофе, Дерек поднял взгляд. Близился вечер, в ресторане было людно. Наверное, это даже обедом уже нельзя было назвать. Когда он покидал место происшествия, солнце уже клонилось к закату. К счастью, когда он пришел за Лорой, она все еще была у себя в кабинете.

Мимо их столика пролетали тарелки из кухни, а воздух заполнял шум кипевших вокруг разговоров. И хотя Дерека окутывал аромат чеснока и теплого хлеба, есть ему совершенно не хотелось.

Мысли об утреннем переживании поглотили его.

Тот юноша — было в нем что-то, бередившее инстинкты Дерека. Что-то иное. В нем не чувствовалось магии, но и не-магом он не казался. Дерек никак не мог его раскусить, и он знал, что покуда он не разгадает эту загадку, она не даст ему покоя.

— Де-е-ерек, — напевно затянула Лора — до тех пор, пока он не обратил на нее внимание. — Что с тобой сегодня?

— Работа, — проворчал Дерек.

Лора закатила глаза.

— У тебя что, «работа» — на все ответ? Ты даже с сестрой перекусить не можешь, не отвлекаясь на свои дела.

— Если ты решила меня усовестить, чтобы на что-то уговорить, Лора, это не сработает, уж прости.

— О, Дер. — усмехнулась Лора, — мы ведь оба знаем, что ты горы свернешь, чтобы исполнить любое мое желание. — Она дотянулась и ущипнула Дерека за щеку. — Ты же такой хороший братишка.

И она не ошибалась. Дерек ревностно заботился о своей семье. Для них он был готов на все.

— Лора, — отмахнувшись, осадил ее Дерек, — мне не нравится, что ты прилюдно обращаешься со мной как с ребенком. Особенно в выборный год. Как газетчики распишут президентские навыки Лидии, когда заметят, что ты треплешь за щеки ее директора?

Лора лишь фыркнула:

— Думаю, они скажут, что вы оба — сильные, талантливые маги, а мне, дуре, стоит поучиться уважению к собственному брату.

Дерек вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. Пряди тут же улеглись обратно — зачарованный бриолин возвращал прическе опрятный вид, волосок к волоску. Раньше Дерек прибегал к нему только для пресс-конференций, но теперь он использовал его перед каждым выходом из дома. Привлекательность в любой ситуации играла ему на руку. Привлекательность придавала ему устрашающего превосходства, а устрашать превосходством ему полагалось по долгу службы.

Потянувшись к Лоре, он нежно обхватил ее руку своей. C тех пор, как ее напыщенный муженек решил развестись с ней и сбежать с секретаршей, к своему положению в магическом обществе она относилась очень трепетно. Хотя всем в семье, да и многим вокруг, давно было ясно, чем все закончится. Всем, кроме Лоры.

После статьи, где «Ведьмин досуг» сравнил ее со слепозмейкой, она сторонилась бульварной прессы как чумы. Кора часами уговаривала ее, что судиться с журналом не стоило.

Если бы бывший Лоры хоть раз еще подвернулся ему в Нью-Йорке, Дерек наслал бы на него все известные проклятья — и плевать на последствия. Перед газетчиками он представал в маске непреклонного, законопослушного мага, но с любого, кто хоть пальцем посмел бы тронуть его родных, Дерек без раздумий содрал бы шкуру.

Лора сжала его руку в ответ.

— Закажешь что-нибудь? — спросила она, удачно сменив тему прежде, чем они оба расчувствуются. И, бросив взгляд на подвижные фотокарточки меню, заметила: — Выпечка выглядит аппетитно.

Дерек уже собрался возразить ей, что плотно пообедал, как его карман разразился душераздирающим криком, поглотившим весь ресторан. Зачарованная тарелка грохнулась на пол прямо у их столика, словно звук начисто сорвал с нее всю магию. Официант ошпарил Дерека взглядом, очевидно, не впечатлившись действом.

Сунув руку в карман, Дерек выудил миниатюрный измеритель магической угрозы. Как только он коснулся его, звук оборвался. Дерек мысленно взял на заметку оставить щедрые чаевые за разбитую тарелку. Не хватало только, чтобы двери ресторана захлопнули перед ними навсегда — Дереку здесь нравилось.

Он посмотрел на циферблат и прочел сводку. Судя по горевшей рыжим шкале, произошло нечто необъяснимое. Дерек поднял взгляд на Лору и то, как она, чересчур перегнувшись через стол, влезла кончиками волос в его кофе. Поджав губы, он выудил ее волосы из чашки. Лора в ответ скривилась и прошептала очищающее заклинание, а Дерек спрятал измеритель обратно в карман.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он Лоре и, вытащив бумажник, подкинул на стол еще пару монет.

— Что случилось? — вскинулась Лора, сгорая от любопытства.

Но Дерек ей не ответил — он вышел в фойе и аппарировал в координаты по шкале измерителя. Материализовался он напротив какого-то склада. Прищурившись, он присмотрелся к табличке над запертыми дверьми и попытался разобрать написанное. Судя по знаку, его занесло на автомобильный завод не-магов.

Так что же такого магического и необъяснимого могло там произойти? Большинство магов избегали автомобили как драконью чуму. Некоторые полагали, что они были очередной попыткой не-магов сравниться с ними. Слишком многим волшебникам и ведьмам не нравились не-магические технологии. Благодаря их неприязни у него была работа.

Достав палочку, он направил ее на дверь и прошептал _«Алохомора»_. Замок лязгнул штифтами, и дверь распахнулась. Дерек махнул палочкой снова и безмолвно набросил на себя дезиллюминационное заклинание, подстраиваясь под окружение. Он не хотел становиться невидимым, иначе терялся весь смысл. Не хватало только, чтобы кто-нибудь поднял тревогу.

Войдя в заводской цех, Дерек обнаружил, что тот пуст: лампы выключили, и помещение заливал лишь тусклый уличный свет. Его взгляду предстали одни только автомобили на разных этапах сборки. Дерек выставил перед собой палочку и, освещая себе обзор парящим сгустком света, приступил к поискам.

До его слуха донесся какой-то шум, и, оглянувшись, он встал наизготовку. Он не знал, чего ждать, но Мерлин его задери, он был готов. Дерек был лучшим дуэлянтом в своем классе — и он не просто хорошо сражался. Ему это нравилось.

Он любил, когда кровь бурлила в венах, любил азарт битвы, звенящий во всем теле. Любил и знал, каково это — отразить удар, чтобы тут же чередой заклинаний броситься в контратаку. И пьянящую мысль об исходе, замешкайся он со щитом хоть на секунду.

Уж сколько раз жажда битвы едва не доводила его до могилы! Сколько раз в стычках с темными магами и ведьмами в Дерека пускали смертельное проклятье — не сосчитать.

Он любил свою работу. Но знал, что однажды при исполнении его и убьют.

Дерек завернул за угол и увидел светловолосого кудрявого не-мага с разводным ключом в руке: он стоял над куском металла у своих ног и прожигал его взглядом.

Однажды, но не сегодня.

Дерек вернул палочку обратно в кобуру — на случай, если потребуется быстро выхватить ее вновь, — и заклинание люмоса рассеялось. Дерек в ней не особо-то и нуждался — он отлично владел беспалочковой магией, просто с ней было проще. С направленной палочкой магией заклятья били точно в цель.

— Простите, сэр, — Дерек приблизился к мужчине осторожно, чтобы не ошарашить его. Получилось так себе — тот подскочил на месте на добрый фут. — Вы в порядке?

Мужчина развернулся к нему с виноватым выражением на лице, перемазанном машинной смазкой.

— Я ничего не делал, клянусь! — Дерек моргнул, и мужчина распахнул глаза еще шире. — То есть… — Мужчина оборвал себя на полуслове, сдавленно застонав. Он потер ладонью, размазывая смазку еще сильнее. — Я ничего не краду. Просто я… уф… сегодня в заводском цеху приключилось кое-что, и я все заново проверяю — чтобы завтра все было безопасно.

Мужчина лгал.

И лгал он бездарно. Дереку его было почти жаль.

Законных заклинаний, чтобы выпытать у мужчины правду, еще не придумали, но правила можно было обойти и более простым способом.

Он обхватил пальцами рукоять палочки и сосредоточился, мысленно повторяя: _«скажи мне правду, не лги мне»._

С не-магами это зачастую срабатывало — в отличие от волшебников. Слабая магия. Даже сквибы могли без труда овладеть ей. К счастью, у него было разрешение применять веритасерум на волшебниках и ведьмах, которых, по его мнению, нужно было разговорить без лишнего шума.

— Расскажите, что произошло, — подтолкнул его Дерек.

Как он и ожидал, взгляд мужчины затуманился, и он кивнул.

— Цепь лопнула, — ответил мужчина, указывая на обломки, разбросанные под свисающей с блока цепью. — Потом мы услышали крик и прибежали со всех ног. — Махнув рукой на огромный кусок металла, мужчина прикрыл глаза, будто вспомнив нечто ужасное. — Но двигатель уже придавил ему ногу, мы ничего не смогли сделать.

— Кто — «мы»?

— Я и Стилински. Нас сегодня поставили на сборку шасси…

— Стоп, — Дерек поднял руку, и мужчина замолк. Он едва мог поверить своим ушам. — Вы сказали — _«Стилински»_?

— Да, и что? — Мужчину явно сердило, что Дерек его перебил, а потому он жестом попросил его продолжать. — Так вот. Стилински остался с ним, а я побежал к дежурному. Только что бы вы думали? Когда я вернулся, парень храпел как динозавр. А Стилински сидел рядом — весь такой невинный, будто ничего не случилось. И чертов двигатель тихонечко рядом лежит, словно никому ногу им только что не расплющило!

Прикусив губу, Дерек перебирал в голове варианты. Может, он был рожден не-магами, а способности проявились позднее? Может, он — сквиб с эпизодическими выбросами магии? Дерек не знал. Чтобы узнать, ему нужно было спросить.

— Знаете, где Стилински живет?

Мужчина пожал плечами.

— Стилински меня не волнует. Меня больше волную я! Либо я стал плох глазами, либо вчера мне что-то подмешали в сивуху.

Дерек взглянул на мужчину и прикинул, что еще он мог у него выпытать. Наконец, решив, что допытываться нет смысла, он вытащил палочку из кобуры. Направив ее мужчине меж глаз, Дерек прошептал чары забвения, стирая воспоминания обо всех странностях, приключившихся с ним в эту смену.

Пройдя к кабинету, Дерек отпер двери. Глядя на ворох бумаг и бардак в архивных шкафах, он понадеялся, что на заводе исправно вели записи о работниках — иначе он в тупике.

Дерек махнул палочкой, и шкафы распахнулись. По легкому мановению его руки папки зашуршали страницами, но ни в одной он не было хоть каких-либо данных на работников — ни пособий, ни платежных корешков, ничего. Будь он не-магическим полицейским, Дерек бы озаботился этим предприятием и возможными махинациями с расхищением средств.

Вместо этого он одним взмахом закрыл шкафы. Судя по всему, действовать ему предстояло по старинке.

На столе лежал телефонный справочник. Дерек взял его в руки.

***

Стайлз со щелчком захлопнул шкафчик и оглядел комнату. Он глаз не сомкнул прошлой ночью, взбудораженный произошедшим, а еще тем, что Лейхи мог проболтаться не тем людям.

В его воображении его волокли в дом умалишенных, а отец оставался в доме один. С тех пор, как умерла его мама, Стайлза мучили кошмары, будто он погибает при страшных обстоятельствах, оставляя отца в одиночестве. И судя по тому, как крепко обнимал его отец каждый раз, уходя на работу, те же ужасы снились и ему.

Они не могли друг без друга, и Стайлзу претила сама мысль, как просто он может потерять единственного своего родного.

Лейхи Стайлз приметил в очереди к табельному таймеру. Наспех застегнув рубашку и щелкнув подтяжками, он подошел ближе.

— Слушай, насчет вчерашнего… — тихо начал Стайлз, вплотную приблизившись к Лейхи, пробивавшему свой табель.

— Вчерашнего чего? — спросил Лейхи, оглядываясь на Стайлза с чистым любопытством.

Стайлз нахмурился. Он подхватил Лейхи под локоть и оттащил в сторону. Лейхи рассерженно насупился, будто был на волоске от того, чтобы навесить Стайлзу.

— Ты что, тронулся? Двигатель, — прошипел Стайлз.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, Стилински, — ответил ему Лейхи, вырывая руку из его хватки. — Может, мозгоправу покажешься?

Стайлз уставился на него, распахнув рот. А может, это?..

Так и было — и никак иначе. Видимо, мистер Хейл стер ему память.

Стайлз отпрянул от Лейхи, прожигавшего его взглядом. Он поспешно пересек цех и приступил к своему заданию на день. Он закатал шину, затянул болты и проверил ход, а мысли его все роились, не давая покоя.

Следил ли за ним мистер Хейл?

Стайлз оглянулся через плечо, почти ожидая увидеть за спиной приодетого мужчину, прислонившегося к колонне — но нет. Никого там не было. В здании вообще не было никого приметного.

Но если мистер Хейл не следил за ним, как он узнал, где работает Стайлз? Стайлз проглотил комок в горле и вернулся к работе.

Ему снова пришли на ум те проповедники, что несли чушь про адские муки. Они твердили, что магия — зло, а ведьм должно сжигать на кострах. Но Стайзл не видел зла в мистере Хейле. И уж точно не считал, что кто-то заслуживал костра.

С другой стороны, что Стайлз вообще знал? Он встречал мистера Хейла всего трижды.


	3. Chapter 3

Найдя в телефонной книге адреса трех Стилински, Дерек выставил посты авроров по каждому из них. Он бы и сам засел в засаду, только Лидия не одобряла его оперативных вылазок, предпочитая, чтобы он занимал свое место — рядом с ней.

Дерек никогда не стремился в политику, он был обученным аврором. И все же сейчас он сидел справа от Лидии и, положив руку на колено, перебирал палочку в пальцах. Занимался он именно тем, для чего Лидия его притащила: обводил всех свирепым взглядом, наводя страх и трепет.

Едва Лидия обратилась к делегации из Австралии, как у Дерека в кармане едва заметно завибрировала одна из трех зачарованных монет. Достав ее, он проверил год выпуска. Сигнал поступил от патруля, наблюдавшего за домом из бурого песчаника у Центрального парка. Принадлежал дом некоему Джону Стилински.

Дерек склонил голову к выходу, спрашивая дозволения ретироваться. Лидия молча кивнула в ответ, давая согласие.

Чтобы поддержать Лидию, Дерек для пущего эффекта рыкнул на выходе на какого-то мелкого делегата, жавшегося в задних рядах. Нужно было ясно дать им понять, как серьезно МАКУСА относится к вопросам купли-продажи магических существ.

Он аппарировал к выставленному им аврору и выслушал его полный отчет.

Мужчина, по описанию похожий на Стилински, покинул дом лишь несколько минут назад и направился к докам, в сторону автомобильного завода.

Если Дерек был прав, и он был чем-то магическим, то, вероятно, чары забвения и убеждения на него не действовали. Без шума он не сдастся, а Дерек был не столь виртуозен, чтобы гнаться за неподконтрольным волшебником и походя стирать память свидетелям.

Он шел по улицам, не выпуская палочку из рук; шарф его трепал сильный ветер, дувший с Гудзона. Холод пробирал его до костей — не спасало даже толстое шерстяное пальто. Накинув легкие согревающие чары, Дерек погнался вслед за юношей, которого так стремился найти.

Под перестук каблуков по булыжной мостовой он настиг человека в нахлобученной кепи газетчика и поношенных брюках, запрятавшего руки в карманы куртки. Не теряя времени, он повел пальцем, окутывая себя чарами хамелеона. Если Стилински обладал той магией, в которой подозревал его Дерек, то особо надеяться на них не стоило — но они хоть приглушали стук его шагов.

Дерек преследовал свою добычу.

Ворота рядом с ним задребезжали под порывом ветра. Стилински оглянулся через плечо. Кошка зашипела, и Стилински внезапно сорвался в бег. Дерек выругался.

Он был слишком стар для этих фокусов.

Он бросился вслед за бегущим. Они неслись по складскому району, где можно было легко затеряться. Дереку стоило разобраться с проблемой побыстрее, иначе Стилински мог скрыться.

Выхватив палочку из кобуры, Дерек запустил в него проклятьем Ватных Ног. К глубокому его удивлению, проклятье от Стилински отрикошетило, да так, что Дереку пришлось выставить поглощающий щит.

Такого он не ожидал.

Стилински был гораздо быстрее его, и Дереку было непросто тягаться с ним. Он повернул за угол, и Дерек решил рискнуть. Мало какому волшебнику при первой своей аппарации удавалось удержать свой обед в себе, и от Стилински он ждал того же.

Вообразив себе Стилински, Дерек представил, как растворяется в воздухе, будто втягиваясь сквозь игольное ушко. Аппарировал он прямо под ноги Стилински.

Тут же дисаппарируя обратно, Дерек потянулся к ошарашенному Стилински, чтобы прихватить его с собой. Но не дав дотронуться до себя, Стилински сделал шаг назад и, замахнувшись, кулаком выписал Дереку такого тумака, что у того зазвенело в голове. Дерек не был к этому готов.

Прижав ладонь к щеке, Дерек отшатнулся. Не в силах остановить обратную аппарацию, он лишь смотрел на Стилински, щурившегося в ответ. Костяшки его были перепачканы кровью: Стилински разбил их о его лицо.

Прежде, чем Дерек успел полностью исчезнуть, Стилински прошипел ему:

— Советую приложить лед, мистер Хейл.

Материализовался он зарытый по пояс в груду льда. Тучный работник в комбинезоне и с сигаретой в зубах таращился на него, сжав в руках лопату; челюсть его медленно ползла вниз, и сигарета в итоге выпала изо рта на лед.

Дерек огляделся. Он оказался на не-магическом заводе, который видел впервые.

Волшебникам и ведьмам было не под силу аппарировать без координат туда, где они прежде не бывали. Дерека, мягко говоря, будто приложили оглушающим заклятьем. Словно своим ударом Стилински не просто наставил ему синяк.

Чем глубоко поразил Дерека.

Чтобы заставить человека аппарировать куда-то без его согласия, да к тому же, не касаясь его и не перемещаясь с ним вместе, требовалась чудовищная сила.

Губы Дерека дрогнули в ухмылке. Внезапно, сам того не ожидая, он расхохотался — словно опрокинул лучшей Веселящей воды по эту сторону Гудзона — и покачал головой от удивления.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? — спросил работник. — Откуда это вы упали? — Он поднял глаза, но над их головами простирался один лишь потолок. Его и без того бледное лицо побелело еще сильнее.

Не-маги всегда стремились к самому рациональному объяснению, даже не думая о магии. Дерека это в них всегда восхищало. Механизм самозащиты, в разы облегчавший Дереку жизнь.

Дерек достал платок и собрал в него горсть льда для импровизированного компресса. По совету Стилински он прижал его к лицу и досадно зашипел. Он не особо хорошо владел заживляющими чарами, тем более — применительно к самому себе.

Работник все еще таращился на него, и Дерек спросил его:

— Не поможете выбраться?

Поблагодарив работника за успешное освобождение изо льда, Дерек стер его воспоминания о происшествии и аппарировал из первой подвернувшейся ниши в переулок за зданием Вулворт-билдинг. Никто — даже сама Лидия — не мог аппарировать прямиком в здание в обход охранных чар. Дерек поправил шарф, высыпал лед из платка и прошел к магическому входу.

— Добрый день, директор Хейл… — произнес один из его авроров, осекшись, когда заметил кровоподтек, расплывшийся, пожалуй, на пол-лица. Кивнув им, Дерек прошел мимо.

До офиса Дерек добрался на лифте; поприветствовав секретаря, заправлявшего печатную машинку, Дерек отметил его славный галстук, вероятно, подобранный его женой.

— Спасибо, директор Хейл, — поблагодарил секретарь с профессиональным благодушием, не отрываясь от работы. Они с женой невесть сколько раз пытались зазвать Дерека отобедать с ними, но Дерек упорно отказывался. С подчиненными он предпочитал держаться приветливо, но сдержанно. Так было меньше шансов нарваться на иск.

Он достал палочку и, взмахнув ей, снял с двери сеть охранных чар, оплетавших кабинет. Дерек не мог допустить, чтобы документы чрезвычайной важности под его охраной попали в руки злоумышленникам.

Прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, он вспомнил о синяке, украшавшим его лицо. Выглянув в приемную, он вежливо прокашлялся. Секретарь взглянул на него, и улыбка тотчас исчезла с его губ. Синяк, должно быть, и правда выглядел хуже, чем казался.

— Вы часом не владеете лечебными чарами, мистер Грин?

***

Стайлз надсадно глотал воздух, давясь от страха и перенапряжения. Прислонившись к кирпичной стене в темном проулке, он остановился перевести дыхание, чтобы не задохнуться окончательно.

Мистер Хейл мог возникнуть из ниоткуда. Что, если он мог стать невидимым? Что, если он прямо сию минуту наблюдал за Стайлзом?

С магией было весело, пока тебя не пытались похитить.

Стайлза передернуло, и он выкинул эту мысль из головы. Только припадка ему сейчас не хватало. Стайлзу нужно было ненадолго схорониться в надежном месте и переждать. Однако долго прятаться он не мог — пропусти он хоть смену, и его могли тут же погнать с работы.

Он машинально подумал о доме и только покачал головой. Домой было нельзя — он не мог втягивать в это отца. Свои проблемы он должен был решить сам. Запахнув куртку плотнее, Стайлз собрал волю в кулак и вышел из проулка.

***

Сжав в пальцах букетик зеленых гвоздик, Дерек постучал в дверь дома Стилински. Цветы он купил в ближайшей лавке по совету мистера Грина. Когда Дерек объяснил ему свою проблему, мистер Грин предложил явиться к Стилински с цветами в знак примирения, дабы показать, что он не замышляет ничего дурного.

Дверь распахнулась, и, вопреки ожиданиям, Дерек вместо юноши увидел перед собой зрелого светловолосого мужчину.

Преодолев удивление, Дерек протянул ему руку. Судя по всему, перед ним стоял отец Стилински — его выдавали фамильные скулы.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Стилински. Меня зовут Дерек Хейл.

Мужчина перевел взгляд на букет в его руке и нахмурился.

— Ох, сынок, что ж ты с плеча-то? — Он распахнул дверь шире и махнул рукой, приглашая Дерека в дом. — Заходи быстрее, пока тебя соседи не увидели.

Пока Стилински, высунувшись на улицу, вертел головой, выглядывая не в меру любопытных соседей, Дерек прошел в прихожую. Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, Стилински развернулся к Дереку и недовольно прицокнул языком.

— Гвоздики? Серьезно, сынок? Да еще и зеленые, чтобы наверняка, — с укором произнес Стилински, и Дерек засомневался, не ошибся ли мистер Грин насчет цветов.

Дерек улыбнулся.

— Ваш сын дома?

Стилински скрестил руки на груди.

— Стайлз на работе. В отличие от некоторых, днем он работает. — Он окинул Дерека оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног.

Дерек ясно представлял, как выглядит: богатый щеголь, живущий за родительский счет. И в чем-то он и правда соответствовал своему образу, однако в деньгах Дерек давно уже от родителей не зависел. Он зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы позволить себе дорогую одежду, спасибо большое.

— У меня обеденный перерыв, — Дерек одарил Стилински своей обезоруживающей лучезарной улыбкой.

Стилински поджал губы и тяжело вздохнул. Протянув руку за букетом, он предложил:

— Давай-ка, я поставлю их в воду. А то завянут, не дождавшись Стайлза.

Дерек отдал цветы и проследовал за Стилински на кухню, где тот, порыскав в шкафу под раковиной, выудил на свет пыльную, заляпанную каплями вазу и наполнил ее водой.

Разобравшись с цветами, Стилински пригласил Дерека в гостиную.

— Выпьете что-нибудь? — предложил он, переминаясь в дверях.

— Черного чая, если можно. Благодарю, — ответил Дерек, оглядывая комнату.

Стилински кивнул и предоставил его самому себе. Дерек подошел к внушительным книжным полкам и пробежался глазами по корешкам: старые книги перемежались совсем новыми. Он улыбнулся. В семье любили читать.

Имена отдельных не-магических авторов он даже узнал, другие видел впервые. Присмотревшись, он вытащил потрепанный томик _«Как важно быть серьезным. Легкомысленная комедия для серьезных людей»_ пера некоего Оскара Уайльда.

— Вам, наверное, очень нравится Уайльд. — Дерек поспешно вернул книгу на место и обернулся к Стилински, держащему чайный поднос. Вопрос явно поставил его в тупик, и он бросил озадаченный взгляд на гвоздики. Дерек почувствовал, будто упускает что-то — может, какую-то расхожую у не-магов шутку?

Приняв поднос из рук Стилински, Дерек поставил его на низкий столик между двух кресел, обтянутых побитой временем парчой. Его занимала мысль, здесь ли Стилински с сыном — Стайлзом — пили свой утренний чай. Он подумал о Стайлзе, вихрастом юноше, переполненном такой живой, такой прекрасной магией, что у Дерека щемило сердце.

Под пристальным взглядом Стилински, сложившего руки на коленях, Дерек отпил глоток дымящегося чая.

— Итак, мистер Хейл, вы с моим сыном любовники, или вы просто за ним ухаживаете?

От неожиданности Дерек подавился. Откашлявшись, он отставил чашку на столик.

Это было что-то новое.

Стилински выжидающе выгнул бровь.

Пусть Дерек и не понимал юмор не-магов, зато ему было прекрасно известно, как сурово карали в их мире за содомию. Быть инвертом в их время было попросту опасно. Не-магическое общество объявляло инвертов преступниками и подвергало гонениям, покуда в магическом мире к ним лишь испытывали неловкость. Чистокровные наказывали суровее, но все же все зависело от семьи. Продолжение рода маги ставили во главу угла. А если ты был содомитом, то, естественно, род продолжить не мог, что и порицалось.

Дереку ли было не знать. К счастью, семья его — в отличие от других магических родов — не была столь старомодной. Кого бы они ни выбирали себе в супруги: чистокровных, не-магов или полукровок, все друг друга поддерживали. Дерека это тоже касалось: когда, будучи еще студентом третьего курса в Ильверморни, он привел своего первого кавалера знакомиться с мамой, она полностью его поддержала. И поддерживала по сей день.

Сердце подсказывало Дереку, что Стилински испытывал к сыну те же чувства.

— Я, если позволите, в некотором роде добиваюсь его расположения, — сознался Дерек, улыбнувшись. Он, в общем-то, не лгал.

— Хорошо. Парню нужно больше общаться с людьми. Нельзя всю жизнь тратить на дом и работу, — сказал Стилински явно по собственному опыту.

Дерек кивнул.

— Кстати, о работе. Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Хейл?

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Дерек, — обворожительно улыбнулся Дерек.

— Ну что ж, Дерек так Дерек. Судя по вашему костюму, вы важный человек, — произнес Стилински, окинув взглядом его шелковый жилет и золотую цепочку карманного измерителя магической угрозы.

— Я служу в правоохранительных органах, — ответил Дерек.

— Значит, сидите в кабинете, — подытожил Стилински.

— Можно сказать и так. Но я оперативник с опытом, отчего и занимаю свой пост.

Стилински что-то задумчиво промычал себе под нос и окинул Дерека еще одним взглядом.

— Вы человек немолодой. Думаю, под призыв вы попали.

Дерек взял в руки чашку с чаем и сделал глоток. Перед глазами встала Европа: грязь окопов, пронзительные крики однополчан. Как бы он хотел лучше владеть врачебной магией, чтобы помочь им. Они нуждались в помощи, а ему оставалось только сильнее прижимать куски ветоши к их чудовищным ранам. Своей магией он мог лишь увечить других и защитить себя.

Даже не стоя на часах, Дерек подолгу не ложился в постель — он прижимал к груди свою волшебную палочку и молился неведомому ему божеству, лишь бы не потерять ее и не сломать. Без нее он бы просто погиб.

— Я ушел добровольцем, — ответил он, протолкнув в горло слишком горячий напиток и обжигая все изнутри.

Погладив обручальное кольцо на пальце, Стилински понимающе кивнул.

— Я тоже. Иногда я сожалею об этом. Если бы я не подписался, то провел бы с женой еще целых четыре года.

— С матерью Стайлза?

Стилински кивнул.

— Ее не стало через два года после моего возвращения. Стайлз был в отчаянии. Меня он едва помнил и почему-то упорно называл мистером Джоном. Мы еле уживались несколько лет, а потом свыклись друг с другом. Стали, наконец, семьей. — Он светло улыбнулся Дереку. — У вас есть семья, Дерек?

— Две сестры и матушка, — ответил он. — Отца я помню смутно, он ушел после рождения Коры. — Отец не выдержал бремени материнского президентства. С тех пор Дерек его не видел, да и скатертью дорога. Насколько он знал, отец их попросту бросил.

— Мы с Клодией встретились, когда были совсем молоды. И у обоих совсем не осталось родных, — произнес Стилински с грустью. — Клодия до совершеннолетия жила в приюте, а я потерял родителей, когда был совсем юн. Мы словно были суждены друг для друга.

Пригубив чай, Дерек нахмурился. Мать Стайлза была сиротой?

Он слышал о том, как чистокровные семьи сдавали детей, рожденных сквибами или полукровками, в приюты. Может, Стайлз потому и был так силен? Нет, он ни в коем случае не считал, что рожденные не-магами волшебники и ведьмы были слабы, вовсе нет. Но магия Стайлза казалась древней, будто принадлежала к старинному, знатному магическому роду.

— А ваша жена знала свою семью? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, боясь задеть Стилински. Дереку нравилось с ним беседовать и, сумей Дерек заманить Стайлза в мир магии, он мог снова его навестить.

К счастью, Стилински не обиделся, а лишь задумался.

— Фамилия у них была немецкой… Энгель, кажется. Я точно не знаю, как она попала в приют, но на ее имя открыли трастовый фонд. — Он обвел рукой комнату. — Мы пустили его на покупку дома, мебели, почти всех книг. Хотел отдать Стайлзу все, что осталось, но он требует, чтобы я придержал это на черный день.

Дерек представил себе древо знатных магических родов Европы, висевшее в офисе Лидии, но фамилии Энгель припомнить не мог.

Допив чай, он еще немного посидел со Стилински. Тот рассказывал Дереку байки о Стайлзе, одну за другой, и Дерек поймал себя на том, что жадно впитывает все подробности. Судя по рассказам, Стайлз был развит не по годам, изучая мир во всем его многообразии.

Дерек спросил Стилински между делом, не было ли чего примечательного во взрослении Стайлза, но Стилински лишь удивленно выгнул бровь.

— Если вы о влечении моего сына к другим мужчинам, то да, я был в курсе почти с самого начала.

Дерек распрощался со Стилински, вооруженный именем и неистребимым желанием найти Стайлза как можно скорее. Он жаждал встретиться с этим невероятным волшебником на равных: ему претило, как Стайлз бежал от него со всех ног или прикидывался дурачком со стертой памятью.

***

Стайлз опустил монетку в щель телефонного аппарата и набрал номер. Отец снял трубку после третьего гудка.

— Алло, резиденция Стилински. Кто говорит?

— Папс, это я, — ответил Стайлз, разминая пальцы. Разбив костяшки о лицо мистера Хейла, он обмотал их пластырем. Вспомнив свой чудесный удар, он расплылся в улыбке.

— Стайлз? — встревоженно переспросил отец. Наверное, волновался, почему Стайлз звонит ему вместо того, чтобы поговорить дома.

— Не переживай, все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить его Стайлз. А в порядке ли он? — Звоню, чтобы предупредить: сегодня я ночевать домой не приду. — Стайлз собирался провести ночь в отеле, а проблему решать уже с утра.

Отец Стайлза усмехнулся:

— Это как-то связано с джентльменом, который нанес нам сегодня визит?

Стайлза прошиб озноб.

— Каким джентльменом?

— Дереком Хейлом, — ответил ему отец с явной симпатией в голосе. — Заявился с зелеными гвоздиками. С конспирацией у него серьезные проблемы, но он явно в твоем вкусе. Может, дашь ему шанс? А то ты совсем погряз в работе, Стайлз, тебе не хватает любви.

Волоски у Стайлза на загривке встали дыбом, и Стайлз мешком осел в кресло.

Мистер Хейл узнал о его пороке. Узнал, что Стайлз — инверт. Как ему удалось? Он что, мог читать мысли? Так он узнал о потаенных желаниях Стайлза?

— Стайлз? Ты в порядке?

— Он еще что-нибудь сделал? Сказал что-нибудь? — обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз. Если мистер Хейл угрожал отцу, Стайлз не знал даже, на что был готов пойти. Но определенно на что-то жестокое и непредсказуемое.

На другом конце что-то зашуршало.

— Он оставил визитку в букете.

— Да неужели, — стиснул зубы Стайлз. Мистер Хейл что, принимал его за идиота?

— Мы с ним мило побеседовали, — задумчиво произнес отец. — Он хороший человек, добрый, рассудительный — и совершенный щеголь. Как вы познакомились?

Стайлз мрачно усмехнулся. Ему даже захотелось сказать, как ему было десять, и они переходили с мамой дорогу — да только так он лишь наломал бы дров, и некоторые вещи он с отцом не был готов обсуждать, а потому просто отмахнулся:

— Через знакомых.

— Знаешь, с ним удивительным образом раскрываешься. Я поговорил с ним о твоей матери, Стайлз, — в противовес настроению Стайлза воодушевленно признался отец. — Я просто не мог остановиться, все говорил и говорил о ней — не представляю, что на меня нашло. С Дереком очень легко.

Стайлз поджал губы, и металлическая трубка застонала в его хватке. Нужно было закругляться, прежде чем он бы что-нибудь сломал. Если мистер Хейл волшебством разговорил отца о маме, он был готов снова ему навалять.

Он уже точно знал, что ему нужно было сделать. Пришло время разобраться с проблемой напрямик.

— Папс, а что там написано на визитке? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

Как только отец передал ему информацию, Стайлз повесил трубку и уставился на выписанные на листок цифры. Это был телефонный номер. И все — ни адреса, ни чего-то еще — просто номер. Стайлз уже решил, что не будет по нему звонить. Он не хотел плясать под дудку мистера Хейла, он хотел встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

Отодвинув штору на окнах своего гостиничного номера, Стайлз смотрел, как зажигаются газовые фонари, освещая мостовую и прохожих. У него был план. Совершенно глупый план — но Стайлзу подходил и такой.

Он задернул штору и, по ходу стянув рубашку, отошел к кровати.

План мог подождать до завтра.

***

Упершись локтем в стол, Дерек подпер голову рукой. Его клонило в сон, но заснуть он не мог: ему нужно было найти то, что он искал. Мистер Грин давно ушел, перед уходом предупредительно заметив, чтобы Дерек как следует отдохнул — хоть и знал, что отдыхать тот не будет.

Его секретарь знал его режим так же хорошо, как его знала Эрика. А с мистером Грином он познакомился лишь пару лет назад. С Эрикой Дерек был знаком со времен Ильверморни.

Официальные магические архивы о рождении детей были крайне скупы, как он и ожидал. Он уже клевал носом, проваливаясь в дрему. Вздохнув, Дерек подхватил палочку, и несколько пассов спустя перед ним уже стояла чашка дымящегося кофе. Его любимого, черного.

Ему не удалось попасть в офис Лидии и взглянуть на висевшую на стене схему. Лидия отлучилась в Луизиану по делу контрабандистов-ругару. Потому Дереку пришлось копаться в архивах, жонглируя в воздухе коробками с делами знатных немецких домов.

Он был уже на грани обморока от измождения, когда ему в глаза бросилось заглавие на корешке книги: _«Чистокровные дома Кобурга: Энгель, Грюнер, Зауэр»_. Стоило ему учуять след, как Дерек вскинулся, сгоняя усталость подчистую.

Привлекший его том входил в цикл книг о магической истории герцогства Кобург, и, схватив его, Дерек зашелестел страницами.

Он нашел, что искал, в самом конце, среди иллюстрированных отрывных страниц.

Родословное древо.

Судя по тому, что рассказал Дереку Стилински о Клодии, она была мужу ровесницей. На вид Стилински было под пятьдесят, а значит, Клодия родилась где-то на исходе 1880-х. Скользнув пальцем по протяженной странице, Дерек нашел, наконец, что искал.

Малышку Клодию, рожденную в 1883 и умершую в тот же год. Дерек откинулся в кресле. Той девочкой, вероятно, и была Клодия Стилински. Не могла не быть — уж слишком много совпадений.

Наверное, она родилась сквибом. Чистокровные в большинстве своем считали сквибов не лучше не-магов, и родители ее, устыдившись ее рождения, передали малышку на попечение в приют. И пусть судьба ее была им безразлична, так хоть, бросив ее, они оставили ей деньги. Дерек понятия не имел, как она попала в Америку, Стилински он об этом не спрашивал. Скорее всего, она уехала сама, как только достигла совершеннолетия.

Дерек сцепил руки за головой. Пиджак его остался на вешалке у двери, а сам он был одет лишь в жилет и белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами. По его собственным меркам, выглядел он весьма небрежно.

Иногда от сквибов рождались чрезвычайно одаренные маги. Были случаи, когда родители едва могли колдовать — если могли вообще, — но дети их были вдвое сильнее обычного. Или того больше.

Если верить родословной, родителей Клодии давно не стало, но Дерека снедало любопытство: что бы они подумали, узнай, что ребенок их нежеланной дочери был в десять раз сильней, чем они смели мечтать. Дерек надеялся, что они вечно вертелись в гробу.

Взъерошив рукой волосы, он окинул взглядом бардак на столе. Дерек заслужил передышку: прибраться он мог и после. Ему всего-то нужно было вздремнуть — минут так десять.

На этом он закрыл глаза.

Ему снилось, как он снова встретится со Стайлзом, поговорит с ним, убедит присоединиться к их обществу. Ему снилось, как именно он станет учить Стайлза магии, что ему посчастливится увидеть радость и изумление на лице Стайлза, впервые прикоснувшегося к настоящей, свобственной волшебной палочке.

Дерек спал, и видел сны, которые не пристало видеть такому старику как он.

***

Присмотревшись к толпе, Стайлз глубже натянул кепи на глаза.

Прошедшей ночью лил дождь, но Стайлз спал сном младенца. И сегодняшний план его совсем не тревожил — напротив, Стайлза переполняла решимость. Никто не смел угрожать его семье, даже ведьмы.

На улице было слякотно и пахло грязью и конским навозом. Стайлз походя перепрыгивал через подозрительные лужи и искал.

Вскоре он заметил прилично одетого мужчину в шляпе. В руках он держал газету с движущимися фотокарточками, которые явно никто больше не замечал. Стайлз поверить не мог, как все оказалось просто.

Он приблизился к мужчине, и взгляд его упал на палку в кобуре у бедра. Воспоминание о том, как мистер Хейл наставил на него такую же палку, прежде чем околдовать, придало Стайлзу уверенности. Вероятно, в ней крылся источник ведьмовской силы, и если Стайлзу удастся заполучить одну из таких палок, он сможет добраться до мистера Хейла.

Стайлз подхватил мужчину под руку и лучезарно ему улыбнулся:

— Доброго утречка, господин хороший!

Мужчина кинул на него сердитый взгляд:

— Отвали, малец. Не видишь, я занят? — Он встряхнул газету и вскинул брови.

Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире.

— Да мне спросить только: может ли такой джентльмен как вы познакомить меня с Дереком Хейлом?

Мужчина удивленно распахнул глаза — всего на толику, но Стайлз знал, что попал в яблочко. Мистер Хейл был не только могущественным магом, но еще и известной в своих кругах фигурой. Стайлза терзало, что ему сулил интерес такого видного человека к нему, неприметному заводскому работяге.

— Зачем это? — с подозрением спросил мужчина.

Стайлз склонил голову и заговорщически прошептал едва слышно:

— Звучит безумно, но из-за _магии_.

Не успел Стайлз опомниться, как мужчина толкнул его в ближайший переулок, подальше от уличной толпы, и вытащил свою волшебную палку. Нацелив ее Стайлзу меж глаз, он пробормотал:

— Обливиэйт.

Ожидал он явно другого развития событий, потому что оказался совсем не готов, что Стайлз выхватит палочку прямо из его рук.

— Попытка не пытка, братец, но не вышло! — Стайлз сгреб ошарашенного мужчину за рубашку и повалил на землю, прямо в лужу.

Обхватив палку, Стайлз прижал ее к груди и подумал о мистере Хейле. Он представил себе его седеющие, приглаженные черные волосы, дорогую ткань его отличного костюма, серьезное лицо и оливковые глаза.

В груди все сжалось, почти до боли. Стайлз закрыл глаза. Последнее, что он увидел — мужчину, вскочившего с земли и кинувшегося к нему. Он охнул, и внезапно давление исчезло.

Желудок затопила тошнота, и Стайзла согнуло пополам с ощущением, что его содержимым он сейчас запачкает собственные ботинки. Ему пришлось продышаться, чтобы подавить позыв.

Подняв взгляд, он увидел перед собой мистера Хейла в одной рубашке и жилете, встрепанного и ошарашенно глазевшего на него из-за стола. Казалось, он только что проснулся. На лице еще держался отпечаток от, полагал Стайлз, складок на рукаве.

Где-то за спиной разрывалась оглушающая сирена, но Стайлз не мог оторваться от мистера Хейла.

Он направил на него палку, открыл рот, закрыл рот, открыл его снова и с ясностью осознал, что ему было совершенно нечего сказать. Стайлз обругал себя: нужно было, наверное, отрепетировать какую-то речь.

А теперь они таращились друг на друга под вой сирены.

Мистер Хейл прокашлялся, и шею его залил румянец.

— Аппарировать прямиком в штаб МАКУСА невозможно.

Стайлз выгнул бровь, выражая свое несогласие.

— Сдается мне, я особенный.

Мистер Хейл сглотнул, дергая кадыком.

— Пожалуй.

Стайлз хотел добавить что-то в ответ, но дверь в кабинет мистера Хейла с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалась толпа женщин и мужчин, все как один нацеливших свои волшебные палки на Стайлза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Зеленые гвоздики были распространенным символом гомосексуалистов в викторианской Англии. Оскар Уайльд носил их в петлице. — Прим. автора.


	4. Chapter 4

— А вот и подмога, — огласила Эрика, направив на Стайлза свою палочку.

У Дерека внутри все сжалось.

— Не троньте его! — воскликнул он, поднимаясь и опираясь на стол руками. Напустив на себя всю свою важность, он объявил: — Любой аврор, хоть пальцем коснувшийся этого человека, ответ будет держать передо мной.

Стайлз резко развернулся, впиваясь в него оторопелым взглядом.

 _«Петрификус Тоталус»_.

Стайлза сковало перед совершенно беспомощным Дереком. С руками по швам он завалился навзничь на мягкий ковер.

Орда авроров расступились, являя Лидию, заправлявшую палочку обратно в кобуру.

— Полагаю, что ты держишь ответ передо мной, Дерек.

— Лидия, он ни в чем не виноват, — поспешно обогнув стол, Дерек опустился на колени рядом со Стайлзом и навис над ним, словно собираясь защитить от новых заклинаний.

— Ни в чем не виноват? — повторила Лидия, с каждым словом все сильнее изгибая бровь. Она подняла руку и принялась отсчитывать на пальцах: — Он проломил многочисленные защитные барьеры МАКУСА. — Она загнула один палец. — Он украл палочку у аврора. — Загнула второй. — И наконец, он навел на тебя какой-то морок, лишающий воли, ибо когда это ты защищал таких отъявленных преступников? _Никогда_. 

Дерек поднялся с колен и скрестил руки на груди, оставаясь живой стеной между аврорами и Стайлзом.

Он окинул собравшихся полным решительности взглядом. Эрика опустила палочку первой, хоть и не спеша зачехлять ее. Прямо сейчас Дерек ее обожал. Они всегда горой стояли друг за друга, и ее вера в него — пусть и призрачная — придавала ему сил.

— Дерек, что на тебя нашло? — тихо спросила Лидия.

— Он всего лишь мальчишка, — парировал Дерек, пусть мальчишкой Стайлза можно было назвать в последнюю очередь.

Лидию это рассмешило.

— Нет, нисколько, — и пальцем указала на стреноженного, беспомощного Стайлза. — Он — зрелый мужчина, о чем ты и сам прекрасно знаешь.

— Он не понимал, что творит, — взмолился Дерек. — Его магия проявилась совсем недавно.

В толпе кто-то охнул, и до него донесся шепот Эрики: «Это невозможно».

Лидия лишь покачала головой:

— Отступись, Дерек. Клянусь, я не трону его. Просто не усложняй.

Дерек заглянул ей в глаза, силясь разглядеть ложь. Наконец, он вздохнул и, бессильно передернув плечами, подпустил двух авроров к Стайлзу. Те, взмахнув палочками, подняли его в воздух. В широко распахнутых глазах сквозил страх, и на мгновение он встретился взглядом с Дереком. В ответ Дерек постарался внушить ему уверенность, но так и не успел понять, смог ли. Под растерянным взглядом Дерека Стайлза вынесли из его кабинета.

Эрика подошла и, положив ладонь ему на плечо, сказала:

— Во что же ты ввязался на этот раз?

***

Стайлзу казалось, будто он сходит с ума.

Он свернулся на койке, забившись в угол и ежась от призрачной капели, раздававшейся из темноты его камеры. Стайлз пробовал разодрать простынь на постели, но ткань не поддалась. Наверное, ее заколдовали, чтобы заключенные не могли повеситься. Под гнетом мрачной обстановки Стайлзу пришло на ум, что смерть была милостью любому, кто порядком провел в здешнем заключении.

Взгляда он не поднимал: за дверью истуканом торчал мужчина. Из ведьм. Руку он держал на волшебной палке — нет, кажется, рыжеволосая назвала ее палочкой — и то и дело косился на Стайлза сквозь решетку.

От взгляда его знобило, и Стайлз боялся, что, подними он глаза, его затянет в эти ледяные омуты, и его проклянут насмерть.

Звук шагов отозвался в примыкающей зале гулким эхом, будто раньше она была винным погребом — или сточным колодцем, хоть и пахло в ней лишь затхлой водой.

Он поднял взгляд и сквозь ресницы увидел мистера Хейла, направляющегося к его камере. Выглядел он лучше, чем при их встрече в кабинете. Хотя даже привычное пальто и напомаженная шевелюра не могли скрыть залегших под глазами синяков. Мысль о том, что магия не всесильна, приятно ободряла.

— Мистер Кроу, — поздоровался он с тюремщиком Стайлза, — я хотел бы поговорить с нашим гостем.

Стайлз сжал кулаки и поморщился от боли в незаживших костяшках. Если ведьмы так принимают гостей, то он, пожалуй, пас. Его разрывало желание разбить о лицо мистера Хейла костяшки и на второй руке — пусть только приблизится. И к черту последствия. Слишком сладостным был тот первый хук.

Означенный мистер Кроу ухмыльнулся:

— Мне придется забрать вашу палочку.

Широко улыбнувшись, мистер Хейл передал ее без лишних возражений.

— Осторожно, не нашлите на себя случайно какое проклятье. Слышал, с неопытными магами и не такое случается. Впрочем, вы ведь опытный.

Равнодушный к оскорблениям, мистер Кроу кивнул на второй предмет, зажатый в кулаке мистера Хейла.

— А там у вас что, Директор? — спросил он с вопиющим презрением, отворачиваясь от Стайлза — что, впрочем, не помешало тому в красках представить выражение на его лице.

— Дикий бадьян, — ответил мистер Хейл, зажав пузырек меж пальцев. Он мельком глянул на Стайлза, и тот поспешил опустить взгляд, чтобы его не застукали греющим уши.

Мистер Кроу хмыкнул:

— Заключенному и так неплохо.

— Это уж я сам как-нибудь решу, — мистер Хейл оттер мистера Кроу с пути и выжидающе замер напротив камеры. — Так что?

Мистер Кроу скривился, но палочкой взмахнул. Калитка распахнулась. Мистер Хейл вошел, и дверь за ним захлопнулась. Засов встал на место с таким лязгом, что эхом отозвался от стен.

В комнате были лишь мистер Хейл и Стайлз. Стайлз проглотил ком в горле и, обхватив колени руками, прижал их к груди. Мистер Хейл не подходил, все так же маяча у выхода и глядя на Стайлза с нечитаемым выражением.

— Как ты?

Стайлз ничего не ответил, но не мог оторвать взгляда от мистера Хейла — тот осторожно приближался к его постели, опасаясь спугнуть его, будто затравленного зверя. Стайлз мог его понять. Когда его несли сюда, он слышал, как люди обсуждали его сдавленным шепотом. «Невозможно», «ненормально», «слишком могущественный».

Своего могущества Стайлз не ощущал, напротив, он едва мог нащупать свою силу. С тех пор, как его швырнули в камеру, он все пытался представить себе дом и отца, надеясь, что та магия, что перенесла его сюда, вытащит его — но потом понял, что попросту опустошен. Слишком много он потратил — словно двигатель с выкаченным маслом. Ему нужно было напитаться, наполниться снова — и тогда он мог бы выбраться из своего заключения.

А до тех пор нужно было держать ухо востро.

Мистер Хейл присел на самый край его койки, сложив руки на коленях. В пузырьке переливалась зеленоватая жидкость, и Стайлза подумал, не этим ли «бадьяном» мистер Хейл разговорил отца о его матери.

— Не замерз?

Стайлз не ответил, но невольно вздрогнул. Нахмурившись, мистер Хейл скинул с себя пальто, сложил его и положил на постель между ними. Стайлз в недоумении уставился на сверток. Прежде он видел, как мужчины снимают пальто перед дракой, чтобы не замарать кровью. К чему готовился мистер Хейл: силой напоить Стайлза из пузырька, а если не сработает — выбить из него нужные ответы?

— Не будешь надевать? — спросил мистер Хейл, и Стайлз вскинул на него взгляд. Мистер Хейл указывал на пальто. — Клянусь, оно чистое.

Стайлз окинул взглядом мягкую шерсть, и хотя кости от холода уже ломило, к пальто он не притронулся. Мистер Хейл вздохнул, но обратно не надел — лишь отложил в сторону и подсел поближе.

— Мистер Стилински, Стайлз, меня зовут Дерек Хейл…

— Я знаю, кто вы, — перебил его Стайлз. — Отец рассказал, да и вы уже представлялись мне. Помните?

— Я помню, Стайлз, и проблема в том, что ты как раз не должен. Помнить, то бишь.

— А вы, ведьмы, смотрю, приноровились людям память стирать, а? — накинулся на него Стайлз, впившись ногтями в собственные ладони. — Или вашему брату это такие забавы?

— _Нашему_ брату. Ты один из нас, — поправил его мистер Хейл. — И я не ведьма. Я волшебник, ведьмами мы зовем наших дам. Хотя волшебником можно назвать всех, безотносительно их пола.

— Заперли вы меня тут не для того, чтобы поучать словесности. Зачем пришли?

Мистер Хейл протянул ему пузырек и слегка встряхнул. Стайлз резко отпрянул, отчего мистер Хейл нахмурил брови и спросил:

— Что с тобой?

— Может, отца вы разболтали, но меня вы магией говорить не заставите. И напоить меня этим я вам не дам, — прошипел в ответ Стайлз.

— Отца… заставить?.. Мерлинова борода, Стайлз, ни к чему я тебя принуждать не буду. Это не сыворотка правды, а простой бадьян. — Осознав, что для Стайлза его слова — околесица и только, он склонил голову и легко покачал ей. — Извини. Стайлз, я клянусь тебе, что ни коим образом не заставлю тебя говорить против воли. Это целительное зелье — для твоих ссадин.

Стайлз поднял на мистера Хейла взгляд. Последний раз они виделись на улице, и Стайлз помнил, как наставил ему бланш. И все же, лицо его было чистым и ровным, даже желтизной не отдавало.

— Вы им себя подлечили?

— Бадьян используют лишь на открытых ранах, а меня обработали заживляющими чарами. Несколькими, между прочим — ты меня неплохо отделал.

Губ Стайлза коснулась легкая улыбка.

— Не слишком радуйся, — осадил его мистер Хейл, и улыбки как не бывало. — Эй, нет, я же пошутил, — вскинулся мистер Хейл. — Не надо так, у тебя сильный хук правой — это весьма похвально.

Стайлз сглотнул вставший в горле ком.

— Что же тогда вы с отцом сотворили?

— С чего ты взял, что я использовал на твоем отце магию, Стайлз? Это не так.

Стайлз выпустил колени из объятий и, взмахнув руками, повысил голос:

— Но он… — Стайлз прикусил губу и сбавил тон — так, что едва не прошептал остальное: — он говорил с вами о маме.

Мистер Хейл кивнул ему.

— Ты прав, но могу поклясться, что говорил он по собственной воле. Я его не принуждал.

— Почему я должен вам верить? — с сомнением спросил его Стайлз. — Вы можете наплести мне что угодно, чтобы я вам доверился.

— Могу, — согласился с ним мистер Хейл, — но не буду. Придется либо верить мне на слово, либо нет. Решай сам. — Он вытянул вперед ладонь и продолжил: — Позволь, по крайней мере, подлечить тебя.

Стайлз вгляделся мистеру Хейлу в глаза, окинул взглядом залегшие морщины и мешки под глазами, старившие его еще больше. Молчание между ними не давило, но в нем чувствовался особый вес. Мистер Хейл давал ему выбор, и Стайлз нутром чуял: откажи он, не протяни он руку, и мистер Хейл поднялся бы и оставил Стайлза в покое.

Стайлз поднял руку с колена и вложил мистеру Хейлу в ладонь. Мистер Хейл улыбнулся.

Тепло касаясь его кожи, он осторожно размотал повязку, сочувственно шипя при виде ссадин.

— Не-маги веками привыкали к боли, они намного сильнее волшебников. Мы можем вылечить рану мановением палочки, а не-магам приходится страдать. — Мистер Хейл откупорил пузырек и извлек пипетку. — Они — вы — так сильны, что мне остается лишь завидовать. — Казалось, зеленая жидкость светилась. — Может щипать.

Как только капли коснулись кожи, Стайлз скривился, но промолчал — даже когда раны подернуло зеленым дымом.

— Видишь, — произнес мистер Хейл, — ни царапинки. Ссадины покрылись корочкой и заживали прямо на глазах. Стайлз завороженно глядел на свои руки. — Когда я был так же молод, меня расщепило, и от бадьяна я кричал и плакал. Сестра потешалась надо мной неделями.

Стайлз понятия не имел, что такое «расщепило», но звучало паршиво — он бы, наверное, тоже рыдал, случись с ним такое.

Мистер Хейл взял бинт и принялся стирать с руки Стайлза запекшуюся кровь, довольно кивая при виде кожи, розовой и бледной, как и прежде.

— Ну вот, как новенькая, — произнес он, не спеша, впрочем, отпускать руку Стайлза.

— Сколько вы еще собираетесь меня держать здесь, мистер Хейл? — устало спросил его Стайлз, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.

Мистер Хейл переменился в лице.

— Через пару дней ты предстанешь перед судом.

— Перед судом? — переспросил его Стайлз. — Это за ту палочку?

— За нее и за другие нарушения. Сейчас я пытаюсь добиться, чтобы тебя судили как несовершеннолетнего — ведь ты не знал о мире магии. Хотя особой надежды я не питаю. Правила в МАКУСА строги, и многие из них ты нарушил, Стайлз — хоть и понятия не имел, что творил.

— Но ведь это нечестно.

— Это так, — произнес мистер Хейл с горечью, — но я бессилен. В суде у меня полномочий нет — это вотчина Лидии.

— Меня посадят? Кто присмотрит за отцом? — он запоздало заметил, что вцепился в мистера Хейла мертвой хваткой, но разжать пальцы было выше его сил.

— Ты не сядешь в тюрьму. Я им не позволю, — уверил его мистер Хейл, слегка похлопав Стайлза по руке.

— Вы не можете обещать такого.

— Я предложил им взять на себя ответственность за тебя, обучить тебя всему, что знаю о магии. Суд не сможет вменить тебе ответственность, если благодаря мне ты не оступишься.

— Почему вы это делаете? За что вы так добры ко мне? — Стайлза снедали сомнения. Сомнения, что мистером Хейлом движет корысть, что он потребует что-то взамен.

Мистер Хейл посмотрел ему в глаза, и в его глубоком оливковом взгляде читалось нечто неуловимое и вместе с тем — чрезвычайно мягкое.

— Потому что это правильно.

***

Эрика вошла в его кабинет и шлепнула на стол экземпляр «Призрака Нью-Йорка».

— Кто-то слил нас газетчикам.

Дерек взял в руки номер и нахмурился. На первую полосу поставили фотографию Стайлза, одиноко сидящего в своей камере и теребящего бинт на костяшках. Кто-то сделал снимок до визита к нему Дерека.

Сделали его в смену мистера Кроу.

Заголовок поперек всей страницы гласил: «Потерянный внук Энгеля заперт в темнице МАКУСА?»

— Отлично, — Дерек отшвырнул газету и потер пальцами виски. — Только этого нам сейчас не хватало. Откуда они вообще узнали, что он — Энгель?

— Ты включил свои изыскания в общий отчет, все в курсе.

— Проклятье, — выругался Дерек.

— Эй, по крайней мере они не сказали, _почему_ он заперт в нашей так называемой темнице. Им невдомек, что он такое, так же, как и нам.

— Он — Стайлз.

— Да, Дерек, ты прав. Но он — что-то еще. — Эрика похлопала пальцем по губе, над чем-то раздумывая. — Не хотела я тебя спрашивать — раз уж ты к нему так привязался, но что, если он — обскур?

Дерек наконец покачал в ответ головой.

— Нет, он слишком взрослый. Да и жестоким с ним никто не был, и магию он не подавлял — она просто не проявлялась до сих пор.

— Похоже на правду, — кивнула Эрика. — Похоже, магия у него приходит и уходит рывками, — подумав, добавила она. — Иначе с чего он еще не сбежал?

Дерек согласно хмыкнул — похоже, Эрика была права. Стайлз демонстрировал невероятные способности к сильной магии, однако откуда-то он ее все же черпал. Может, он копил ее, копил до тех пор, пока с очередным стрессом она не выплескивалась через край.

— Пойдем, — Дерек поднялся. — Нужно поговорить с Лидией. Мы должны найти крота, разболтавшего все прессе.

Эрика вышла следом за ним в коридор, и они на лифте поднялись к Лидии в кабинет. Ее секретарь заметил их и шепотом подозвал:

— Она вас ждет.

Первым, кого Дерек заметил в кабинете Лидии, была вовсе не она. Перед столом стоял высокий мужчина с седеющей каштановой шевелюрой и в темно-бордовой мантии, пошитой по последней европейской моде. Меж его бровей залегла морщина, которая разгладилась, как только Эрика и Дерек вошли в комнату и своим появлением прервали их с Лидией натянутый разговор.

Мужчина развернулся и улыбнулся им тонкими губами. Он взглянул на Дерека, и его золотистые глаза напоминали «феликс фелицис». Только однажды Дерек видел такие глаза — у человека, сидевшего в камере в нескольких этажах под ними.

Но хоть глаза мужчины и были того же цвета, что и у Стайлза, в них не было ни капли их тепла.

Он протянул Дереку руку и подошел ближе, всем видом выражая свою важность.

— Директор Хейл, — заговорил он с сильным немецким акцентом. — Я рад встрече с Вами. Меня зовут барон Дитер Энгель. До меня дошли слухи, что именно вы отыскали моего племянника. — Он взглянул на Дерека с кричащим высокомерием, и улыбка его превратилась в оскал. — От всей семьи Энгель объявляю Вам нашу благодарность. Надеюсь, все недоразумения мы загладим как можно скорее. — Он развернулся к Лидии и лаконично склонил голову.

Лидия кивнула в ответ и развернулась к Дереку.

— Лорд Энгель прибыл пару часов назад. Он собирается официально заявить права на мистера Стилински.

Сердце Дерека сбилось с ритма, пропустив удар.

Энгель собирался забрать Стайлза. Он приехал, чтобы признать Стайлза членом их семьи, чтобы опротестовать права на Стайлза его собственного отца — и он мог. Смешанные браки любых представителей магического мира, даже сквибов, с не-магами — пусть в Клодии не было и капли магии — МАКУСА считала вне закона. Стайлз был ее незаконнорождённым сыном, и Энгели решили признать его своей родней — чего могли добиться с легкостью. Чтобы увезти его из Нью-Йорка, от отца, от Дерека.

Стайлза и слушать никто не стал бы. Он был необученным, непризнанным волшебником — у него и гражданства-то не было. Он был бесправен перед глазами закона, которому Дерек служил добрых пятнадцать лет.

Движимый бурлящей в жилах кровью, Дерек шагнул было навстречу Энгелю, но Эрика вовремя удержала его, перехватив за запястье и впившись ногтями в нежную кожу.

Энгель лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ на его неприкрытую ярость.

— Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, директор. В конце концов, мы оба заинтересованы в благополучии моего племянника.

Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не проклясть его.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз едва помнил, как задремал: его сморило после смены караула, когда на замену мистеру Кроу пришел мужчина с добрым, не таким мрачным взглядом. Стайлз очнулся на своей койке под уже привычный звук капели. Он понятия не имел, утро ли это было или уже смеркалось — или на часах и вовсе был полдень.

Его заботило, что мог подумать его отец.

Отец думал, что Стайлз ушел куда-то с мистером Хейлом, ушел и не вернулся. Может, отец уже решил, что мистер Хейл его похитил, убил и избавился от тела? Еще одна жертва из тех самых, кого их общество так рьяно смешивало с грязью. Стайлз ненавидел себя за такие суждения. Он хотел позвонить отцу и уверить его, что все с ним в порядке. Ну, в рамках его нынешнего положения.

Он, может, и сидел взаперти, но все еще был жив.

Сменивший мистера Кроу страж стоял у входа спиной к Стайлзу и успешно его игнорировал. В конце концов, все лучше, чем неприкрытый оскал и полный ненависти взгляд; Стайлзу такая охрана была куда больше по душе.

Он вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку, которую свернул из пальто мистера Хейла. В камере все еще было дьявольски холодно, но к холоду Стайлз привык — недаром он прожил в Нью-Йорке всю свою жизнь. Лучше уж подмерзнуть, чем проснуться с напрочь затекшей шеей потому, что перед сном не подложил под голову подушку.

Стайлз так вымотался и перенервничал, что у него онемели и руки, и ноги.

Он вспомнил, как мама пела ему колыбельные: песни, выученные в приюте, в котором она провела все детство. Пела она на немецком — и Стайлз даже знал когда-то, что значили слова, но со смертью мамы все забылось. Долгие годы с тех пор, как эпидемия унесла ее жизнь, Стайлз нестерпимо страдал от любого упоминания о маме.

Он выжег из памяти ее песни и сказки, а теперь вдруг они вспомнились сами собой.

Стайлз запел себе под нос хриплым шепотом, чтобы не потревожить охранника.

— Ты знаешь немецкий?

Стайлз поднял взгляд. У двери стоял мистер Хейл, протягивая стражу свою палочку. Через другую руку у него была переброшена одежда.

— Не сказал бы, — ответил ему Стайлз. Он знал, что на голове у него — гнездо, и за все то время, что он провел в камере, он не сменил одежду. Пахло от него, должно быть, чудовищно. — Знаю лишь пару колыбельных.

Дверь открылась, впустила мистера Хейла в камеру и захлопнулась за его спиной.

— Тебя мать научила? — задумчиво спросил он.

— Она пыталась — но я был очень неусидчивым. А потом началась война, ей приходилось много работать — и на уроки времени не осталось. Все, что я знаю, я подхватил из песен, что она пела, когда выдавалась минутка.

— Стайлз, — мистер Хейл присел на край койки и отложил вещи в сторону, — ты знаешь что-нибудь о кровной семье твоей матери?

Склонив голову, Стайлз прищурился.

— А что?

Мистер Хейл моргнул, будто о чем-то раздумывая.

— Что бы там ни было, я хочу знать. Не утаивайте от меня ничего, мистер Хейл. Не будьте, как они.

Слова ударили точно в цель: мистер Хейл беспомощно посмотрел на Стайлза и сказал:

— Брат твоей матери объявился и приехал сюда. Он хочет забрать тебя с собой. В Германию.

Стайлз поперхнулся воздухом.

— У мамы не было брата.

Мистер Хейл покачал головой.

— Его зовут Дитер Энгель, он в некотором роде барон, и…

— Нет, — твердо ответил Стайлз. — Моя мама была сиротой, ее бросили люди, которым она была не с руки. И когда они от нее отказались, то отказались от всех прав на нашу семью. У меня нет дяди. И Дитер Энгель может хоть в аду сгнить — мне плевать.

Мистер Хейл опустил взгляд, не сумев, впрочем, скрыть от Стайлза тронувшую его губы улыбку. Он протянул руку к стопке одежды. Подхватив ее, он протянул ее Стайлзу.

— Давай, надень вот это!

Стайлз нахмурился:

— Может, для начала - в душ?

— Не волнуйся. Они зачарованы, чтобы освежить тебя.

Стайлз положил одежду на колени и притронулся к плотной шерсти пиджака, к накрахмаленной сорочке, к жилету того же фасона, брюкам, ремню из кожи и шелковому галстуку. Это была лучшая одежда, которой ему доводилось касаться. А ведь ей было далеко до костюмов, которые обыкновенно носил мистер Хейл.

Он стянул свою грязную рубашку через голову. Мистер Хейл прочистил горло, отвернулся, а Стайлз все равно успел заметить румянец, поползший по его шее.

Стайлзу это польстило. И, если мистер Хейл и правда питал к нему желание, то и защищать его в суде стал бы с большим рвением. Может, Дитер Энгель и был его дядей, но скорее ад бы замерз, чем Стайлз согласился бы оставить отца и уехать к предавшей его мать родне.

Той магии, что его наполняла, уже не было. И чтобы защитить себя и отца, Стайлз должен был разыграть свои козыри с умом.

Сложив и отложив в сторону грязные вещи, он застегнул на себе новые брюки и сорочку, и пропустил ремень под петли. Мягких шорох кожи о шерсть привлек внимание мистера Хейла: он на миг взглянул на Стайлза через плечо, но, опомнившись, снова уставился в стену. Стайлз прикусил губу.

— Мистер Хейл? — под вопросительным взглядом мистера Хейла Стайлз поднял воротничок и накинул на шею галстук. Помахав в воздухе кончиком черного галстука, он попросил: — Не поможете?

Мистер Хейл сглотнул, приблизившись, и Стайлз скользнул взглядом по дернувшемуся кадыку.

— Что, не приходилось носить галстук? — спросил он в шутку, разряжая настрой.

У Стайлза на его настрой были другие планы.

— Приходилось, — ответил Стайлз и замолчал, глядя, как мистер Хейл кивает ему в ответ, сам того не замечая.

Подхватив полоску гладкого шелка, мистер Хейл свернул ее в простой узел. Он не отрывал от ткани взгляда, а Стайлз не отрывал взгляда от него. Он был так близко. Его седина сияла среди черных прядей, а морщинки у бровей прорезались сильнее от его сосредоточенности. Он был очень красив. Этого Стайлз не мог не признать, и еще пару месяцев назад его бы голову вскружило от одной мысли, что он окажется так близко к самому Дереку Хейлу. Но то были дела минувшие, а теперь все было иначе.

— Я знаю, что ты задумал, Стайлз, — произнес мистер Хейл, разглаживая галстук широкой ладонью.

Стайлз подождал, пока он не отодвинется, и только потом натянул жилетку. Застегиваясь, он выжидающе выгнул бровь.

— Даже если твоя магия вернется, не пытайся аппарировать обратно. Иначе нам придется кинуться за тобой в погоню, — мистер Хейл запнулся. — Мне придется. Пожалуйста, потерпи и останься. У меня есть план.

Стайлз взял в руки темно-зеленый пиджак и накинул его на плечи, не встречаясь с мистером Хейлом взглядом.

***

Дерек прислонился затылком к стене в коридоре, переживая целую бурю эмоций.

Он знал, что Стайлз пытался крутить им. Он прекрасно это понимал. Задержанные старались охмурить его сотни раз. Всегда находился умник, заигрываниями решавший проложить себе путь на волю. Дерек на это не повелся ни разу — и сейчас поддаваться не собирался.

Он собирался помочь Стайлзу. Не потому, что тот попросил завязать ему галстук. И не потому, что позволил Дереку подсесть так близко, что можно было пересчитать на его гладкой коже все до одной родинки. Нет, потому, что Стайлз оказался жертвой обстоятельств и не заслуживал до конца дней своих жить в услужении родичей, до которых ему не было дела.

И будь он проклят, если позволит этому свершиться. Стайлз ничего не был ему должен и мог вести себя с Дереком, как ему было угодно. И даже если он решил не доверять ему — если на дух Дерека к себе не подпустил бы больше — так тому и быть.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, он устремился по коридору, на ходу надевая маску абсолютной беспристрастности. Пора было приниматься за работу.

И раскрыть заговор.

***

Стайлз сидел на деревянном стуле, выставленном в центре просторной комнаты. Помещение заливал холодный свет загадочного происхождения. До Стайлза доносились только скрип перьев по бумаге да тихое бормотание волшебников и ведьм, собравшихся на трибунах.

Рыжая женщина со строгим взглядом, которую мистер Хейл называл Лидией, стояла на последней ступени пролета, возвышаясь над Стайлзом. Мистер Хейл сидел рядом, на пару ступеней ниже нее — так непринужденно, словно они со Стайлзом не были единственными сидящими в этом зале. Он встретился со Стайлзом взглядом, и в глазах его читался лишь холодный расчет. Ни следа того мистера Хейла, что был с ним тогда в камере.

Стайлз уже раскаялся в своей попытке соблазнить его: ничего у него, конечно, не получилось. Если не считать того, что из-за нее Стайлз потерял единственного своего союзника.

— Пшемыслав Энгель, — огласила Лидия с безупречным произношением, — сын Клодии Энгель. Вас призвали сегодня сюда по обвинению в злоупотреблении магией, халатному созданию угрозы жизням не-магов, публичному…

— Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, — бесцеремонно прервал ее Стайлз. — А мать мою звали Клодия Стилински.

Лидия сжала губы, явно не оценив его нахальства.

Мистер Хейл пошевелился. Наклонившись вперед, он посмотрел на мужчину, стоявшего рядом с Лидией. Маг был одет в самую невообразимую мантию из всех, виденных Стайлзом: она походила на смокинг, только гораздо длиннее, и простиралась до самых его лодыжек. Мужчина смотрел на Стайлза во все глаза и кривил губы в мерзкой ухмылке. От такого неприкрытого злорадства Стайлз невольно отвел взгляд.

— По законам МАКУСА брак между не-магом Джоном Стилински и сквибом Клодией Энгель не признается действительным, и потому в данном деле мы будем и далее называть вашу мать по ее девичьей фамилии.

— Мои родители не женились по законам МАКУСА, — ответил ей Стайлз с напускным спокойствием. — Их брак был зарегистрирован в суде Нью-Йорка, а не в вашем. И если я не ошибаюсь, мы все еще в Нью-Йорке, так?

Лидия криво улыбнулась.

— Да, физически.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне, как полагается.

— Нахальный мальчишка… — выкрикнул было мужчина.

— Лорд Энгель! Я вынуждена просить вас не высказываться вне очереди, — развернувшись, Лидия осадила оскалившегося мужчину, который, видимо, приходился Стайлзу дядей. И чем дольше Стайлзк нему приглядывался, тем больше подмечал в нем сходства с его мамой. Тотчас желая их развидеть.

— Мадам президент, моя семья не признает брак между моей родной сестрой Клодией и этим _муггелем_ *. Мы просим вас вернуть мальчика под нашу опеку.

Заявление Энгела породило новую волну шепотков и приглушенного бормотания зрителей.

— Лорд Энгель, суд рассмотрит ваш вопрос.

— Этот вопрос априори не стоит рассмотрения: важно лишь, что мальчишка — Энгель.

Лидия опасно прищурилась.

— Хоть вы и чистокровный, хоть вы и благородного происхождения, но род ваш не безгрешен, лорд Энгель. Не забывайте об этом.

Энгель фыркнул под нос. Сложив руки на груди, он вернулся на место.

— Итак, — Лидия вновь повернулась к Стайлзу, — выдвигаю на голосование вопрос о вашей виновности во всех озвученных преступлениях. Прошу судей передать бюллетени.

Из толпы в воздух взмыли листки бумаги, складываясь перед Лидией ровной пачкой. По мановению ее палочки бюллетени рассыпались на две стопки. Одна из стопок была гораздо больше второй. Стайлз пытался угадать, в какой стопке его приговаривали к заключению в тюрьме, а в какой — к ссылке в чужую страну в семью к тем, кого он заочно презирал. И ни одна не была его обратным билетом к отцу.

Отчаяние захлестнуло его и осело внутри тупым принятием.

— Вердикт вынесен, — произнесла Лидия, глядя на Стайлза. — Поскольку теоретически вы были рождены не-магами и еще пару дней назад ничего не знали о магическом мире, совет признал вас невиновным в ваших действиях. Вам будет назначен учитель — попечитель, который займется ваши магическим образованием.

— А можно мне не ходить для этого в школу? — спросил Стайлз. Наверняка у магов была своя волшебная школа, куда Стайлз мог отправиться на учебу — вряд ли ведьмы и волшебники поголовно обучали своих детей на дому.

— Для Ильверморни вы уже слишком взрослый. Сдерживать свои силы вас научит ведьма или волшебник, которые согласятся взять вас под опеку и научить вас всему лично.

— А если мне этого не хочется?

— Не вам решать, — безапелляционно ответила она.

— Ну конечно, — пробубнил под нос Стайлз.

— Предложения стать вашим учителем мы получили от двух магов. Наш собственный директор магической безопасности Дерек Хейл и барон Дитер Энгель Кобургский. Каждый выступит в защиту своей кандидатуры на вашу опеку. Лорд Энгель, прошу вас.

Энгель неторопливо спустился по ступеням и направился к Стайлзу, остановившись едва ли в полуметре от него. Он заглянул Стайлзу в глаза, и Стайлз почувствовал алчность и жажду власти, волнами исходившие от Энгеля.

Стайлз не сомневался, что Энгель хотел прибрать его к рукам из чистого эгоизма. Могли ли маги выкачивать силы из своих соплеменников? Стайлз знал, что, получи Энгель такую возможность, он бы накинулся на него без промедления.

— Мадам президент, может, мой племянник и _хальб-блут_ **, но мы примем его как чистейшего представителя нашего рода, — заговорил Энгель, и Стайлз сразу понял, что это — плохое начало. — Мы располагаем всеми средствами, чтобы и его, и его магию держать под контролем, и с радостью избавим вас от него.

— Лорд Энгель, вы говорите о своем племяннике, словно он для нас — обуза и только.

— Приношу свои извинения, — Энгель склонил голову и продолжил: — Я думал, так оно и есть. Он порядком насолил этому городу, и мы просто хотим взять его под опеку, чтобы вам больше не пришлось прибирать за ним.

— Вы так любезны, — процедила Лидия, не скрывая сарказма.

— И конечно, оказав вам такую _неоценимую_ услугу, мы просим лишь стереть память его отцу — как и должно, ведь ни одному _мугглю_ не должно знать о мире магии.

— Не троньте моего отца! — Стайлз попытался вскочить, но волшебный стул приковал его к месту. Ему лишь удалось привстать на пару сантиметров. — Я сожгу это здание дотла прежде, чем вы и пальцем успеете прикоснуться к нему!

Энгель махнул рукой в его сторону, вызвав у Стайлза желание выгрызть ему глотку.

— Что и требовалось доказать, мадам президент. Мой племянник опасен, его нужно контролировать.

Стайлз почувствовал, как волосы на загривке встали дыбом, а тело зазвенело от магии. Это был его шанс. Захоти он, и он с легкостью прорвал бы магические оковы, державшие его на стуле. Он бросил взгляд на мистера Хейла, и пальцы закололо от желания воспользоваться силой и исчезнуть с этого процесса, пока он не зашел слишком далеко.

Мистер Хейл перехватил его взгляд и незаметно покачал головой.

Стайлз сел обратно, смакуя ощущение вернувшейся к нему силы.

— Как контролируете людей, служащих вам? — мистер Хейл поднялся с места и спустился по ступенькам прямиком к Энгелю. Дядя Стайлза наблюдал за ним, злобно прищурившись. — О, вы думали, я не знаю?

— Дерек, дождись своей очереди…

— Мадам, думаю, это лишнее, — перебил ее мистер Хейл. — Я говорю сейчас не от лица того, кто ищет опеки над Стайлзом, но как директор магической безопасности. Человек перед вами, глубокоуважаемые леди и джентльмены, внедрил в наши правительственные ряды своего шпиона!

Его заявление потрясло Лидию, а по залу прокатилась волна удивленных вздохов. И лишь Энгель сохранял невозмутимое спокойствие. То ли обвинение Дерека не удивило его, то ли он был просто прекрасным актером.

— Полная клевета от человека, решившего присвоить чужую собственность, — ощерился Энгель. — И отчего вас так интересует мой племянник? Вероятно, причина кроется в сплетнях, что я слышал о вас — почему такой завидный холостяк как вы все еще в поисках супруги?

Стайлза передернуло за мистера Хейла. Обвинение в инверсии, да еще и перед сослуживцами, должно было нанести по его карьере непоправимый удар.

Однако на Лидию оно не произвело никакого впечатления, будто она давно все знала, и ее это нисколько не заботило. Будто обстоятельство это не имело никакого значения.

— Личная жизнь директора Хейла не имеет отношения к выдвинутому им обвинению, — отчеканила она, глядя на Энгеля так, что кровь стыла в жилах.

Жаль, но он даже не поежился.

— Продолжайте, директор.

Мистер Хейл кивнул, подчиняясь. На мгновение он встретился глазами со Стайлзом, и время будто замерло, растягиваясь в бесконечность. Оторвав наконец взгляд, он обошел кругом платформу, на которой стоял стул Стайлза.

— Все, в общем-то, просто, — начал он. — Лорд Энгель узнал, что Стайлза держат под стражей, еще до того, как эта новость просочилась в газеты.

— Чушь какая! — отмахнулся Энгель.

— Он знал, потому что об ему рассказал Джосайя Кроу, — объяснил Дерек и указал на трибуны, точно на первого тюремщика Стайлза. Мистер Кроу был бел как мел. — Джосайя Кроу сделал снимки Стайлза, сидящего за решеткой, и продал их в газеты, в точности как ему указал лорд Энгель. Сразу же после того, как выложил лорду Энгелю все о силе его племянника.

— Аврор Кроу, — пророкотал по залу голос Лидии. — Не соизволите ли выйти к нам?

На трясущихся ногах Кроу спустился к трибуне и встал напротив Лидии. Понурившись и уткнувшись взглядом в собственные туфли, он всем своим видом выражал виновность.

— Вам есть что ответить на эти обвинения?

— Я… Я не…

— Вас не слышно, аврор Кроу, — произнесла Лидия, и Кроу задрожал как осиновый лист. — Соврете — и я уличу вас в неуважении к суду. Не испытывайте судьбу.

— Я ничего не сделал, — пролепетал, наконец, Кроу, но даже ребенку было понятно, что он лжет.

Наступившую в зале суда тишину нарушила женщина:

— Ох, Джосайя, что ты натворил?

— Я не предатель! — воскликнул Кроу, озираясь и взглядом умоляя окружающих ему поверить.

Мистер Хейл вынул из пиджака папку и протянул перед собой на всеобщее обозрение. На лице его читалось едва ли не раскаяние, когда папка выскользнула из его рук и перелетела в руки Лидии. Обложка открылась, и файлы вспорхнули в воздух, демонстрируя всем свое содержание. Волшебные двигающиеся изображения и рукописные письма. Стайлз прищурился и разглядел себя в камере, сидящего и перебирающего от безделья пальцами.

— Это изображение сделано спустя всего пару часов с выпуска ордера, — произнес мистер Хейл.

Стайлз обхватил себя руками, спасаясь от отвращения: кто-то фотографировал его, когда он был так уязвим. На пролетевшем мимо снимке он пытался сдернуть простынь с койки. Выглядел он ужасно: напуганный, замерзший. Не в силах терпеть, Стайлз отвернулся.

— Мы обнаружили долгосрочную переписку мистера Кроу с лордом Энгелем. По нашим данным, инициатором был мистер Кроу, но лорд Энгель понуждал его, не сделав ни одной попытки прекратить их обмен письмами.

Кроу понурил голову, само воплощение человека, чей мир рушился у него перед глазами.

Мистер Хейл же продолжал:

— Мистеру Кроу обещали власть и признание, мадам президент.

— В обмен на что?

— Информация о нашем заключенном, а также ответы на специфические вопросы о его магии, — мистер Хейл взял паузу, переводя дыхание. — Лорд Энгель желал знать, умеет ли МАКУСА выкачивать магию из ведьмы или волшебника.

По трибунам прокатился рев негодования. Стайлз огляделся и увидел одни лишь разъяренные лица и вскинутые в воздух кулаки. Видимо, кражу магии в волшебном мире не жаловали.

— К порядку! — выкрикнула Лидия. Когда зрители угомонились, она обратила все внимание на Энгеля. — На вас моя юрисдикция не распространяется, лорд Энгель. И все же с настоящей минуты вам запрещается находиться на территории МАКУСА. Если вы нарушите мой запрет, вас арестуют и будут судить. Вам есть, что сказать в свою защиту?

Энгель развернулся к Стайлзу, не обращая внимания ни на Лидию, ни на Кроу, которого под крики и борьбу уводили из зала.

— Поедем со мной, парень.

— Вы оглохли? — уставился на него Стайлз, не веря своим ушам. — Никуда я с вами не поеду. Ваша семья бросила мою мать. Как по мне, так никакого дяди у меня нет.

Энгель злобно улыбнулся:

— Ты передумаешь.

— Сомневаюсь.

Энгеля вывели из суда, и Стайлз с удовольствием смотрел ему вслед. Он надеялся больше никогда его не увидеть.

Остаток процесса он просидел, почти не слушая. Все, что ему было интересно — разрешат ли ему снова увидеться с отцом. Сотрут ли ему воспоминания о Стайлзе. С особым мазохизмом Стайлз думал, что так было бы даже лучше. Уж лучше не иметь сына вовсе, чем иметь и потерять.

Пропади Стайлз, и отец бы решил, что его или убили, или взяли в плен. Он бы бросился на его поиски и не остановился бы, пока не выяснил, что с ним случилось. Таким уж он был.

Впрочем, яблочко от яблоньки.

— Стайлз?

Стайлз поднял взгляд. Зал суда опустел, остались лишь он и мистер Хейл. Тот с тревогой смотрел на Стайлза, легко касаясь его плеча.

— Ты в порядке?

— Что будет теперь? — спросил он, глядя себе под ноги и оставляя вопрос мистера Хейла без внимания. — Куда вы теперь меня заберете?

Мистер Хейл поднял его, не отрывая руки от плеча, и одернул на нем пиджак. Стайлз боялся посмотреть ему в глаза, боялся прочесть в них ответ.

Он думал, что случилось бы, попытайся он сбежать.

— Не надо, — произнес мистер Хейл, словно прочитав его мысли. — Я отведу тебя домой.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил его Стайлз, пока они выходили из зала. Мистер Хейл провожал его, придерживая теплой ладонью под спину. — Разве вы не будете учить меня магии?

— Буду, — ответил мистер Хейл, не обращая внимания на зевак, провожавших их взглядами до самого лифта. Они вошли, и кабина тронулась, стоило мистеру Хейлу нажать на кнопку.

Немногим позже они уже выходили из здания МАКУСА. Стайлз решительно не понимал, что происходит. Мистер Хейл увлек его в переулок и обнял его.

Стайлз удивленно вскрикнул, но мистер Хейл лишь ответил:

— Обхвати меня.

Стайлз подчинился, и воздух вокруг них сжался и загустел. Он зажмурился и открыл глаза, лишь когда мистер Хейл разжал объятья. Стайлз оступился, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Чувствовал он себя так же, как тогда, когда собственная магия закинула его в кабинет мистера Хейла.

Мистер Хейл вышел из проулка прямо в квартал, где жил Стайлз. Стайлз моргнул и кинулся следом, подстраиваясь по его широкий шаг.

— Мистер Хейл, что происходит?

— Зови меня Дерек.

— Мистер Хейл…

Мистер Хейл порывисто развернулся к нему, изгибая губы в усмешке.

— Мне придется учить тебя, но это не значит, что для этого ты должен будешь покинуть свой дом. И ради Мерлина, называй меня Дерек.

— Не могу, — сам того не ожидая, ответил Стайлз. — Это неуважительно.

Мистер Хейл фыркнул:

— Ты погоди — еще не вечер.

Они поднялись по крыльцу к двери дома Стайлза. Мистер Хейл постучал, и секунду спустя отец Стайлза распахнул дверь.

Сперва он, видимо, заметил мистера Хейла — и черты его исказила непередаваемая ярость. Не успел Стайлз остановить его, как отец замахнулся и впечатал кулак в лицо мистера Хейла. Ошеломленный мистер Хейл слетел со ступенек и грохнулся на мостовую.

А потом отец сгреб его в свои объятья, не давая опомниться.

Уткнувшись носом ему в шею, Стайлз вдохнул запах чая и старой бумаги. Он счастливо улыбнулся и обхватил отца крепче.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — всхлипнул отец ему в ухо. — Думал, что он что-то сделал с тобой. Стайлз оглянулся через плечо на мистера Хейла, который неловко переминался у нижней ступеньки. На щеке его расцветал новый бланш. — Где ты был?

Стайлз хрюкнул.

— Если расскажу — не поверишь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Muggel (нем.) — маггл. — Прим. автора.  
> ** Halbblut (нем.) — полукровка. — Прим. автора.


	6. Chapter 6

_Семь месяцев спустя — Май 1930_

По квартире Дерека прокатился рев дымолетного порошка, и следом из гостиной раздался голос Стайлза:

— Дерек, вы дома?

— Куда же ты запрятал сушеный корень мандрагоры? — спросил Дерек, с головой зарывшись в шкафчик с ингредиентами. Он пытался нащупать коробку с травами, которую последний раз видел меньше недели назад, но лишь месил пальцами пыль. Он чихнул — и совсем не из-за пыли. Дерек простыл и страшно от этого страдал.

— Помяни мое слово, Стайлз — если ты использовал его и забыл пополнить запасы, я… Я… — Угроза пугала гораздо меньше, стоило Дереку прерваться и от всей души чихнуть.

— Дерек? — озадаченно окликнул его Стайлз, заглядывая в комнату. — Вы заболели?

В ответ Дерек шмыгнул носом, чувствуя себя бесчеловечно униженным. Одет он был в одну лишь нательную рубашку. Утром он хотел накинуть свою обычную сорочку, но за какие-то пять минут пропотел ее насквозь. Под взглядом Стайлза он чувствовал себя почти голым.

— Я и не думал даже, но маги что — болеют? — спросил его Стайлз, подходя ближе.

— А ты раньше не болел? — спросил Дерек в ответ, наваливаясь на шкаф: от головокружения он едва не промахнулся, но все же успел поймать себя в последний момент и равновесие таки удержал.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Ладно вам, мистер Зазнайка, пойдемте. Уложим вас обратно в постель!

— Я должен сварить бодроперцовое зелье, — отпирался Дерек, покуда Стайлз, взяв его за руку, уже уводил его из комнаты. Через гостиную, где камин все еще тлел с его прибытия, он поднялся с Дереком по лестнице и по коридору провел его до самой спальни.

— Приготовлю вам суп с мацой — он враз вашу простуду прогонит, — сказал ему Стайлз, открыв дверь спальни.

— Бодроперцовое лучше. У меня с тобой урок по плану.

Стайлз бросил на него полный скепсиса взгляд и легонько толкнул на кровать. И Дерек упал, хоть от резкого перехода из вертикали в горизонталь перед глазами поплыли звезды.

— Как вы до этого додумались вообще? Для такого ответственного джентльмена вы какой-то уж сильно бестолковый. — Стайлз уложил его ноги на матрас и подоткнул ему одеяло, отчего Дерек залился краской. Он не хотел, чтобы Стайлз обращался с ним как с сущим ребенком. — Лежите. — Стайлз погрозил пальцем у Дерека перед носом, легонько по нему постучал и скрылся за дверью, плотно прикрыв ее за собой.

Дерек дулся. Он собирался сварить себе бодроперцового и провести со Стайлзом занятие — хоть и знал, что через пару часов он окончательно перегреется. На сегодня у них был запланирован дуэльный урок. Дерек любил этот предмет со времен Ильверморни и очень хотел поделиться им со Стайлзом.

Увидеть Стайлза ему удавалось лишь несколько раз в неделю. В остальное время они были слишком заняты на работе. После того, как Стайлза уволили с автомобильного завода, Дерек самолично занялся поисками для него новой работы.

Теперь Стайлз работал в Департаменте магического транспорта. Директор этого департамента с ума сходил по не-магическому транспорту. Насколько Дереку было известно, Стайлз разрабатывал систему местного магического перемещения для тех, кто был слишком юн, болен или слаб для полетов на метле, аппараций или порт-ключей.

Стайлзу нравилась работа, и он с увлечением рассказывал о ней Дереку всякий раз, когда тот принимался его расспрашивать за их еженедельным обедом.

В целом, Стайлз далеко продвинулся на их занятиях. Он был жутко самостоятельным и обожал учиться. Дерек просто давал ему книги, отвечал на любые его вопросы и иногда поправлял его стойку или взмахи.

Обычно же Дерек просто корпел над документами в углу гостиной, а Стайлз в это время практиковался в заклинаниях. После каждого урока Дерек латал стены от дыр, выбитых мановением палочки, и они садились за стол.

Дерек наслаждался. Ему нравилось проводить время со Стайлзом. Магия его давно не выходила из-под контроля.

В последний раз Стайлз нечаянно трансфигурировал в чайную чашку дерекова кота, промахнувшись мимо учебного яблока. Бросив на Дерека взгляд, полный всепоглощающего отчаяния, он аппарировал на Мерлином забытый остров посреди Южно-Китайского моря. Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что кота он убил.

Дереку пришлось заказывать порт-ключ, чтобы вернуть Стайлза. Он потратил несколько часов, дожидаясь разрешения, а потом его втянули в дипломатический кошмар. Он долго беседовал через камин с крайне озлобленным китайским политиком, не переставая волноваться о том, что Стайлз, возможно, в ту самую минуту тонул где-то в море.

По крайней мере, итогом всему их испытанию стала целая, пусть и очень напряженная, неделя отпуска вдали от Нью-Йорка и приятный загар.

Стоило Дереку закрыть глаза — и он вновь погружался в ощущение яркого солнца, жарившего кожу. Перед глазами всплывал Стайлз, скинувший свой шерстяной костюм на песок и плещущийся на мелководье в одном исподнем. Он помнил, как Стайлз с ослепительной улыбкой звал его к себе. Стоило Дереку уверить его, что кот жив-здоров, как чувство вины слетело с него вслед за скинутой с плеч одеждой.

Он помнил легкий бриз, тревоживший песок — и Стайлза, споткнувшегося на ровном месте из-за попавшей в глаз песчинки. Тогда он подошел к Дереку, так близко, что можно было пересчитать на его лице все до единой родинки, и жалобно попросил вытащить мучительницу из глаза. Дереку было не забыть, как он осторожно приобнял лицо Стайлза, оценивая нанесенный урон и взмахом палочки удаляя из его глаза песчинку.

Он помнил, как Стайлз обхватил его руками, заставляя сердце Дерека биться как умалишенное. Он помнил, что они стояли так близко, что Дерек не смог бы различить, где кончался он и начинался Стайлз.

Он помнил свое желание притянуть Стайлза к себе и попробовать вкус океана с его губ. И разочарование, исказившее черты Стайлза, когда вместо этого он отступил.

Очнулся Дерек от воспоминаний из-за своего кота Питера — которого Стайлз фамильярно звал Пити, — запрыгнувшего к нему на кровать и махнувшего по носу своего хозяина пушистым хвостом. Дерек громогласно чихнул, отчего Питер подскочил в воздух на добрых полметра и метнулся под комод.

Из-под комода он воззрился на Дерека, словно тот прикончил его матушку. Хоть он и был полу-низзлем, но дурная кошачья половина нет-нет, да и проглядывала в его манерах.

Дерек усмехнулся. Питер попал к нему около года назад, и, не удержавшись, он назвал его в честь своего дядюшки. Зевая, кот поразительно походил на закатившего глаза дядю Питера.

Дверь открылась, пропуская в комнату Стайлза с подносом в руках. Дерек приподнялся, устраиваясь на взбитых подушках. Стайлз водрузил поднос ему на колени и отошел, неловко переминаясь у кровати.

Дерек приглашающе похлопал по простыням, и Стайлз расплылся в улыбке. Горло перехватило, и Дерек поспешно потупился.

— Выглядит очень аппетитно, — сказал он. Подхватив ложку, он перемешал дымящийся суп. В курином бульоне вместе с морковью, сельдереем и травами с плавали неопознанные белесые шарики. Пах суп еще аппетитнее.

— Это отцовский рецепт. Он унаследовал его от своей мамы, урожденной польской ашкенази. — Стайлз присел по другую сторону от Дерека, чуть подминая матрас.

Дерек разделил шарик мацы пополам и пригубил суп. Маца отдавала куриным жиром и чем-то еще знакомым, что Дерек никак не мог определить на вкус. Горячий суп чуть ожег горло и прокатился до самого желудка, согревая Дерека изнутри.

Заложенные уши Дерека пробило, и Дерек удивленно моргнул. Носовые пазухи тоже прочистились, и он почувствовал себя лучше, чем за прошедшие три дня. Простуда ушла.

Дерек глянул на улыбавшегося Стайлза. Тот смотрел на него в ответ распахнутыми, блестящими глазами и будто сгорал от любопытства узнать, что Дерек думал о его семейном рецепте.

Дерек считал, что Стайлзу стоило разлить его суп по бутылкам и выручить за него кругленькую сумму.

— Что ты туда положил? — спросил Дерек, сделав еще глоток и смакуя обволакивавшее его тепло.

— Секретный ингредиент, — Дерек выжидающе вскинул бровь. Стайлз усмехнулся: — Укроп.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Но в моей кладовке нет укропа.

— Что же я тогда… — Стайлз побелел и вырвал поднос у Дерека из рук.

— Эй, я это ел, — возразил было Дерек, но Стайлз уже водрузил поднос на комод и вылетел из комнаты. Вернулся он меньше, чем через минуту, держа в руках коробку с травами. Обычно в этой коробке он хранил мандрагоровый корень.

Так вот где он его оставил. Наверное, вместо того, чтобы вернуть его в коробку к остальным ингредиентам, Дерек отнес его на кухню.

— Да нем не было этикетки, — оправдывался Стайлз, поспешно открывая коробку и извлекая из нее пузырек с сушеной зеленой травкой. — Подумать только! Я использовал неизвестный ингредиент. Но он был так похож на укроп, да еще и лежал рядом с орегано, что я решил, что это коробка со специями.

— Стайлз…

— Дерек, я поверить не могу, что сделал это! Я же мог вас убить! — воскликнул Стайлз, в панике глядя на Дерека так, будто тот в любую минуту мог упасть замертво.

— Стайлз, я в порядке, — он протянул ему ладонь. — Дай мне пузырек.

Стайлз отдал его Дереку без слов, едва сдерживая слезы, и Дерек лишь понадеялся, что он не заплачет. Дерек не мог вынести его слез — из-за них он чувствовал себя бессильным неумехой.

Дерек поднял пузырек к свету и облегченно вздохнул. Ничего ядовитого.

— Не волнуйся, это простая жабросль. — Дерек ощупал шею. — У меня еще не прорезались жабры? Перепонки не проклюнулись?

Стайлз покачал головой, нервно покусывая губу. Дерек взял его руку в свою и легонько ее похлопал.

— Вот и не стоит тогда волноваться, — ободряюще улыбнулся он. — Вообще-то, можешь порадоваться. Ты помнишь в деталях, что ты делал?

Стайлз развернул его руку так, чтобы ладонь Дерека легла в его ладонь — и переплел с ним пальцы. Дерек почувствовал, как его заливает румянец. Да что он, подросток? Староват он был для того, чтобы краснеть, подержавшись за ручки.

— Вроде бы.

— Хорошо. Тогда запиши, — Дерек стиснул его руку в своей и разжал пальцы. — Даже если это была какая-то мелочь — по часовой ты стрелке мешал суп или против часовой — запиши.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Тогда вперед, — Дерек подхватил палочку, и поднос перелетел обратно к нему на колени. Раз опасность миновала, то можно было и доесть — непростительно было давать такому отличному супу пропадать.

Стайлз либо исцелил его новым изобретенным им зельем от простуды, либо суп его и вправду творил чудеса. Так или иначе, Дерек им безмерно гордился. Краем глаза он следил, как Стайлз уселся за его стол и принялся записывать рецепт в небольшой блокнот в кожаном переплете.

Этот блокнот Дерек вручил ему перед началом их занятий. Он был испещрен уроками Дерека и наблюдениями самого Стайлза. Пустыми в нем оставались лишь последние пара страниц. Дерек взял на заметку купить Стайлзу новый.

Глядя, как Стайлз, насупившись, усердно работает, Дерек доел суп до последней капли.

***

С гаечным ключом в одной руке и волшебной палочкой — в другой Стайлз с головой залез под капот зачарованной модели «Ти» и отчаянно пытался выяснить, что же с ней не так.

Ее все время уводило в сторону, когда он испытывал ее на внушительном автодроме, установленном в Департаменте магического транспорта. Учебный полигон составлял почти три километра и на полтора километра уходил в глубину, хотя снаружи казался лишь рядовым офисом.

Машина была зачарована самостоятельно поворачивать по одному желанию водителя. Стайлз знал, что машина отказывалась работать не из-за его поверхностного знания магии. Машиной пытался управлять директор его департамента — со Стайлзом на пассажирском сидении, — и они чуть не протаранили ворота гаража, в котором стояли другие подопечные «Ти» Стайлза.

Стайлз знал наверняка, что проблема была в системе управления, и ему только оставалось выяснить, в чем она заключалась.

— Стилински! — окликнули его. Застонав, Стайлз упал лбом на скрещенные руки. После чего ему все же пришлось развернуться и выждать, пока к нему стремительным шагом не приблизится раскрасневшийся мужчина.

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь, мистер Коллинз? — спросил он младшего министра Департамента регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними. Стайлз был уверен, что ни в чем не виноват. В этот раз.

Он собирался стиснуть зубы, переждать грядущие нравоучения, после чего, надеялся Стайлз, мистер Коллинз покинул бы его, вновь предоставляя Стайлза его работе.

Уроки с Дереком еще не гарантировали ему всеобщее мгновенное обожание. Напротив, некоторые министры не гнушались остановить его в коридорах, чтобы громогласно высказать свое мнение о начале конца МАКУСА. Подумать только: нанять того, кто даже в Ильверморни не учился.

— На Таймс-сквер заметили сбежавшего клубкопуха. Твоих рук дело, парень? — потребовал он ответа, и Стайлз подавил желание закатить глаза. Коллинз не мог обвинять его во всех неурядицах. Он облажался всего-то несколько раз: последним катастрофическим срывом стала та крошечная международная аппарация. И даже она, по словам Дерека, не вызвала какого-то сокрушительного резонанса.

— Я провел здесь целый день, — Стайлз отвернулся обратно к машине, уверенный в своем нерушимом алиби. — Спросите Лизу. Она подтвердит, что комнаты я не покидал.

Стайлз тут же вспомнил, что стоило уже и перекусить. И, если у Дерека было время, можно было пообедать вместе.

Коллинз ожег его взглядом.

— Будто это имеет значение. Все мы знаем, что ты легко можешь аппарировать из штаба МАКУСА. Не прикидывайся мне тут дурачком.

Стайлз нахмурился. Захлопнув капот, он отвернулся и пошел прочь. Если Коллинз не собирался его слушать, смысла поддерживать беседу он не видел. Он не собирался это терпеть. Вручив Стайлзу документы о полном магическом гражданстве, Дерек беспрестанно твердил, что он не обязан терпеть беспочвенные нападки окружающих. И если на руках у них не была ордера на его арест, Стайлз мог развернуться и попросту уйти.

Мельком Стайлз глянул на стиснутые кулаки Коллинза. Ответить ему он точно не мог.

— Не смей меня игнорировать! — с угрозой рявкнул Коллинз ему в спину. Стайлз сжал в пальцах палочку, готовый выбросить щитовое заклинание. Со стороны он мог казаться безучастным, но сорвись Коллинз и напади на него — и Стайлз не ручался, что ему удалось бы удержать свою магию под контролем.

Он не хотел никому навредить.

С палочкой Стайлз управлялся неумело. Он только учился, объяв лишь основы. Беспалочковая магия давалась ему несравнимо лучше, но, к сожалению, напрямую зависела от его эмоций. Она уже не раз вскидывалась на обидчиков.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и сощитал от десяти до единицы, держа сердечный ритм под контролем, даже когда Коллинз схватил его за плечо.

— Пожалуйста, уберите руку, — спокойно попросил его Стайлз, хотя магия внутри требовала его отпустить контроль, чтобы заставить Коллинза оставить его в покое.

— Что, _блядь_ , ты творишь, Коллинз?

Распахнув глаза, Стайлз увидел в дверях разъяренного и чрезвычайно недовольного Дерека. Выглядел он так, будто собирался живьем сожрать Коллинза на обед.

Стайлз бы испугался, только он видел, как Дерек выглядел спросонья.

На него его фирменный взгляд Хейла больше не производил того эффекта: ведь Стайлз помнил, как его идеальный пробор сбивался, и волосы топорщились во все стороны, а лицо было мягким и сонным. Пальцы у него тогда аж покалывало от желания зарыться в непослушные пряди. И даже сейчас, при виде такого собранного сурового Дерека Стайлзу больше всего хотелось его взъерошить.

От его желания к Дереку Стайлз зарделся от макушки до пят, восхваляя Мерлина, что Лиза из своей приемной не может прочитать его мысли. Секретарша его начальника владела легилименцией в совершенстве, и Стайлз усиленно тренировался в окклюменции — хотя занятия эти были гораздо сложнее прочих его уроков, — исключительно чтобы скрыть от нее свои чувства к Дереку.

Страх того, что кто-то еще прочтет его мысли и выяснит его секрет, пронизывал его до самых костей.

— Директор? — вздрогнул ошарашенный Коллинз. Одернув руку, он отпустил Стайлза. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Думаю, тебя это не касается, Коллинз, — сухо ответил Дерек.

— Сэр, Стилински выпустил клубкопухов гулять по Таймс-сквер…

— Это неправда! — воскликнул Стайлз.

— А кто же еще? — не унимался Коллинз.

— Да кто угодно! Откуда я вообще достану ваших клубкопухов? — Стайлз выразительно обвел мастерскую руками. — Я с машинами работаю!

Дерек стиснул пальцами переносицу.

— Коллинз, проваливай отсюда, пока я не сообщил начальнику твоего департамента, что вместо тщательного расследования ты снова безосновательно домогаешься моего ученика.

— Но…

— Сколько ложных рапортов на Стайлза ты уже подал? Это уже пустое расточительство ресурсов отдела. Не вынуждай меня оформить официальную жалобу, потому что напишу я ее с превеликим удовольствием, — оскалился Дерек, блеснув зубами.

Поджав губы, Коллинз развернулся на каблуках и прошествовал вон из комнаты. Дверь за собой он захлопнул с такой силой, что по просторной мастерской прокатилось гулкое эхо. Дерек со Стайлзом остались наедине.

Стайлз гадал, не пришел ли Дерек пригласить его на обед.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Дерек, подходя ближе. Они стояли так близко, что Стайлз мог разглядеть красную каемку, обрамлявшую его радужки. — Он тебя не тронул?

Стайлз весело усмехнулся и почесал затылок.

— Если бы вы не явились, то это я бы его тронул.

Дерек остановил на нем взгляд, и между ними повисла тишина.

— … Стайлз.

Стайлз опустил глаза и уставился себе под ноги.

— Да, я знаю. Я должен лучше себя контролировать.

— Я не это хотел сказать, — Дерек прихватил его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову, чтобы Стайлз снова на него посмотрел. — Ты ведь понимаешь, как сильно я горжусь тобой?

Дерек тепло улыбнулся, и от уголков глаз его побежали смешливые морщинки. Сердце в груди Стайлза забилось как умалишенное, и Стайлз задумался мимолетом, слышит ли Дерек его оглушительный стук.

От ясного, искреннего, открытого взгляда Дерека Стайлз тонул.

— Ты так стараешься — и ты уже столького добился. Что бы кто ни говорил, я всегда о тебе беспокоюсь. И безмерно горжусь тобой. — Пальцы Дерека клеймом впечатывались в его кожу. — Ты восхитителен.

Стайлз поцеловал его.

Он понятия не имел, с чего он так осмелел, но у Дерека были такие мягкие губы. И дыхание, вырвавшееся удивленным выдохом, тепло окутало его лицо. Поцелуй Стайлза был легким, невесомым. Не поцелуй даже, а вопрос.

И когда Дерек обхватил его за плечи и оттолкнул, с силой разрывая поцелуй, Стайлз узнал на него ответ.

— Извините, — произнес Стайлз. — Мне не стоило.

Дерек смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением.

— Почему ты это сделал?

Стайлз нахмурился. Во что Дерек играл с ним. Он что, специально прикидывался слепым?

— Почему люди целуются, Дерек? — наконец спросил Стайлз.

Отшатнувшись, Дерек отпустил плечи Стайлза и отступил на пару шагов, будто собираясь сбежать. И Стайлз его не винил. Он поступил бы также, если бы на него с поцелуями накинулась какая-нибудь дама — чей поступок был бы вполне приемлем. Желание же Стайлза к Дереку выходило за рамки допустимого. Какой же дурак он был, что забыл об этом.

То, что у Дерека не было ни жены, ни любовницы, еще не значило, что он был готов принять Стайлза и все, что Стайлз хотел ему дать. На что бы там Энгель ни намекал.

— Ты не хочешь меня, — произнес Дерек, качая головой.

— Я был инвертом с рождения, Дерек. Я знаю, чего хочу, и женщин в этом списке нет.

— Я не об этом, — прорычал Дерек, вытирая широкой ладонью лицо. — Я для тебя слишком стар.

— Уж на _возраст_ мне похрен? — оторопело ответил ему Стайлз.

Дерек печально улыбнулся, в глазах мелькнула неприкрытая боль.

— Но мне — нет. — Он попятился, словно собираясь уйти, и после его такого жалкого оправдания Стайлз отчасти тоже желал, чтобы Дерек его оставил. Если таких, как Дерек, волновала разница в шестнадцать лет, то таким, как Стайлз, стоило забыть о любви.

Стайлз усмехнулся: Дерека тревожила не разница в возрасте. Энгель фатально ошибался, предполагая, что Дерек — из их породы. Стайлз развернулся к Дереку спиной, чтобы тому не пришлось видеть его слез.

Шаги Дерека прокатились по мастерской оглушающим эхом. Дверь открылась и захлопнулась, погружая комнату в опустошающую, тянущую за душу тишину.

Стайлз взял в руки ключ. Отшвырнув его, он почувствовал, как магия в жилах вскипела злостью и отчаянием. Злостью на то, что Дерек посмел солгать ему, отчаянием — из-за трусости, помешавшей признаться, что он просто не хочет Стайлза. Вместо чего он навешал ему на уши жалкие извинения.

Произошедшее подтолкнуло Стайлза к мысли, которой он не поддавался долгие годы.

Стайлз был _мужчиной_ — нескладным, отвратительным инвертом. Как мог такой роскошный, лощеный джентльмен как Дерек Хейл хотеть такого как он?

От его магии ключ взмыл в воздух, рассек помещение и вонзился в дальнюю стену.

Что там ему сказал его первый любовник?

Все еще влажный от пота, Стайлз сидел на краю гостиничной кровати и натягивал носки. От новых впечатлений голова гудела от мыслей, в животе теплело, а член снова заинтересовано наливался тяжестью. Денни, прекрасный и обнаженный, поднялся с постели, обнял Стайлза и прошептал ему на ухо:

_«Будь осторожен. Не дай им себя поймать. Следи за сводками облав. Если на точку был налет, держись от нее подальше не меньше года. Не светись на людях — никогда не держи любовника за руку, никогда не целуй его. И главное — не влюбляйся в того, в кого влюбляться нельзя. Так ты погубишь себя быстрее всего»._

Из груди Стайлза вырвался крик, и он запустил в стену еще один ключ. Он ненавидел себя за свои запретные чувства к Дереку Хейлу.

***

Время близилось к полуночи, луна вышла в зенит, а Дерек все еще сидел в своем кабинете. Камин заливал теплым светом комнату и Дерека, пристроившегося в кресле и перекатывающего огневиски в бокале. На столе его лежал отчет, но Дерек так и не смог на нем сосредоточиться, хотя всего-то нужно было пробежаться глазами да подписать его.

Он пригубил огневиски в надежде, что тот согреет его лучше тепла от камина, но тщетно. Дерек был вымотан, Дерек был зол на себя за то, как он поступил со Стайлзом. За то, что так его разочаровал.

Дверь открылась, впуская в кабинет Эрику. Каминный свет золотом запутался в ее локонах. В уголках губ и под глазами у нее залегли морщинки. Неужто они оба так постарели? Казалось, еще вчера они были молодыми задиристыми аврорами, преступали правила и ввязывались в схватки с темными магами.

— Не пил бы ты столько — печень посадишь, — кивнула Эрика на бутылку, где виски едва прикрывало дно.

Дерек опрокинул в себя стакан и снова потянулся за бутылкой.

— Может, хоть отмучаюсь. — Не успел он налить себе еще, как бутылка выскользнула у него из рук и перелетела на стол вне его пределов досягаемости.

Эрика склонила голову и спросила:

— И чего это тебя так развезло? — Приманив пальцем второе кресло с другого конца комнаты, она устроилась напротив. — Дерек?

Прижавшись лицом к стакану, Дерек вздрогнул от холодка.

— Он меня поцеловал.

Эрика нахмурилась.

— Не вижу причин тебе так с этого раскисать…

— Ты знаешь причину, Эрика.

— … Ты любишь его. Ни для кого, кто по-настоящему знает тебя, это давно не новость.

Дерек отставил стакан.

— Это неважно. Я не могу любить его.

— Дело ведь не только в возрасте? — осторожно уточнила Эрика.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Я практически учитель ему. Я его учитель. Я обязан преподавать ему магию — и не злоупотреблять своим авторитетом для иного. Будь я профессором в Ильверморни, то подобные мысли об учениках были бы категорически недопустимы.

— Но вы не в Ильверморни, и он не ребенок, Дерек. Сколько ему? Двадцать?

— Двадцать один — исполнилось в прошлом месяце. — Дерек подарил ему карманные часы. Стайлз засматривался на них, когда они ходили покупать ему палочку — а Дерек заметил и не удержался. Стайлз улыбнулся так ослепительно, что Дерек едва мог взглянуть на него.

— Именно. Он взрослый мужчина и способен сам принимать решения. И ты явно ни к чему его не принуждаешь.

Дерек потер пальцем висок, предвкушая мигрень. Ему захотелось фирменного супа Стайлза, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, но он не знал даже, хочет ли Стайлз его видеть, не то что готовить ему.

Эрика же продолжила:

— Среди содомитов у не-магов нет проблем с разницей в возрасте. Может, тебя это коробит, а вот у Стайлза, кажется, другое мнение. Гомосексуалистам в их мире сложно найти партнера под гнетом вечного страха быть пойманными с поличным. В сравнении с этим, если уж полюбил кого-то, а тебя полюбили в ответ, разница в шестнадцать лет покажется ерундой. — Дотянувшись, она накрыла рукой руку Дерека. — Если ты отказал ему из-за разницы в возрасте и положении, Стайлз мог прочитать это по-своему. Наверное, он решил, что ты просто не хочешь его, а возраст используешь как отговорку.

Дерек насупился.

— Я хочу его. Я люблю его.

— Ну так скажи ему, что вашу разницу в возрасте ты преступить не можешь. И объясни доходчиво. Раз уж любишь его, то хоть постарайся.

Дерек вздохнул и уставился на свои туфли. Может, он и правда лишь прикрывался этой их пресловутой разницей? Он очень давно ни к кому не испытывал таких глубоких чувств. Что, если он просто боялся все разрушить, разбить сердца им обоим, навсегда изничтожить уже построенные между ними отношения? С другой стороны, разве не этим он сейчас занимался?

— Думаю, ты идиот, раз не поцеловал его в ответ, Дерек Хейл. Но это тоже твое решение.

Дерек фыркнул.

— Спасибо, Эрика.

Она ухмыльнулась.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

***

Стайлз тренировался в заклинаниях у него в гостиной, и впервые с их встречи Дерек мечтал оказаться от него подальше.

Он сидел за обеденным столом и разбирал бумаги. В одной комнате со Стайлзом находиться было просто невыносимо. Он слышал, как Стайлз насылал одно за другим несколько заклинаний на манекен, установленный самим Дереком много месяцев назад, но лишь зарылся глубже в бумаги, изо всех сил игнорируя тренировочный бой.

Он вел дело по контрабанде единорогов в Канаду. Обычно такого рода расследованиями занимался Департамент регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, по поскольку контрабанду провозили через границу, Дерек должен был собрать оперативную группу из авроров обоих отделов.

— Хэй! — Дерек поднял глаза. Не решаясь пройти на кухню, Стайлз мялся в проеме с пакетом готовой еды в руках. — Я принес ужин.

Выглянув в кухонное окно, Дерек увидел, как солнце клонилось к закату. Он не заметил даже, как быстро промчалось время. Отодвинув бумаги, он расчистил место для Стайлза.

Стайлз стушевался.

— Не стоит. Я могу поесть в гостиной.

— Чушь, — ответил ему Дерек, взмахом пальца отсылая аккуратную стопку бумаг на стойку.

— Я буду аккуратно, — возразил Стайлз, готовый в любой момент выскочить за дверь.

— Присядь, — указал Дерек на стул напротив. Стол был небольшим, но Дерек решил, что объясниться со Стайлзом за ужином было бы неплохо.

Стайлз послушался, тут же принимаясь выкладывать еду из пакета: картофельный пудинг, ростбиф и борщ — все, к чему пристрастился Дерек с тех самых пор, когда Стайлз угостил его каждым из этих блюд.

Дерек левитировал из шкафа тарелки и приборы, и вместе они накрыли на стол, не говоря ни слова. Ели они в полном молчании.

Дерек медленно пережевывал мясо, когда заметил у ног Стайлза книгу. Наверное, купил в соседней букинистической лавке, когда выходил за едой. Этой книги в доме Стилински Дерек никогда прежде не видел — это он мог сказать наверняка, ведь, когда он захаживал в гости, мистер Стилински с удовольствием болтал с ним и одалживал один-два томика из их личной библиотеки. Может, авторы и были не-магами, но истории их были такими же увлекательными.

— «Саломея», — рассеянно произнес Дерек, вспыхнув, когда понял, что прочел заглавие вслух. Стайлз вздернул бровь, но, подобрав книгу, протянул ее Дереку.

— Пьеса Оскара Уайльда, — пояснил Стайлз. — Давно уже хотел заиметь экземпляр, но в английском переводе достать ее трудно.

Дерек открыл форзац и пролистал до страницы с письмом посвящения и изображением обнаженной фигуры с рогами, полной грудью и одновременно — мужскими гениталиями. У ее ног преклонил колени демонический ангел. Дерека гравюра удивила: она была такой откровенной и такой характерной для Оскара Уайльда.

За прошедшие несколько месяцев Дерек прочел все его книги из собрания Стилински. Ему полюбились его слог и искрометный ум. Он понимал, почему Стайлз так его любил.

— Переведено лордом Альфредом Дугласом, — со смешком прочел Дерек.

— Что в этом смешного? — не разделяя его веселья, спросил Стайлз.

— Не знал, что лорд Альфред Дуглас так хорошо владел французским, что мог переводить работы Уайльда, — ответил ем Дерек, перелистывая страницы и мельком отмечая исключительно складный перевод.

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Он и не владел. Пытался переводить, но у него не вышло. Уайльд перевел все сам, но все равно подписался именем Дугласа.

Дерек хмыкнул.

— Не очень-то справедливо.

— Уайльд любил его. Если бы Дуглас попросил, он сложил бы весь мир к его ногам. — Дерек оторвался от книги и посмотрел на Стайлза, глядевшего на него с плохо прикрытой тоской. — Знаете, ведь между ними было шестнадцать лет.

— Но ведь он и попросил, — заметил Дерек, оставляя ремарку Стайлза без ответа. Он знал историю Уайльда и Дугласа, прочел их биографию, когда перебирал книги в доме Стилински. Их любовь была проклята с самого начала — не только из-за гонений общества. — Он погубил Уайльда.

— Они любили друг друга, — вскинулся за них Стайлз, и Дереку захотелось встряхнуть его, чтобы привести в чувство.

— Дуглас был избалован и беспечен. Он использовал Уайльда ради денег и требовал от него бесконечного внимания, — рявкнул в ответ Дерек.

Глаза Стайлза наполнились болью, и Дерек в ужасе увидел, как по щеке его покатилась слеза.

— Вот что вы обо мне думаете? — За первой слезой скатилась вторая, и через мгновенье Стайлз рыдал так, будто Дерек сломал его.

Дерек откинул книгу и потянулся к Стайлзу через стол, но тот увернулся, и его пальцы ухватили лишь воздух.

— Я совсем этого не хотел. Я всего лишь сказал, что они не подходили друг другу. Они — не метафора нам.

— Как раз наоборот, Дерек — иначе зачем говорить о них? Вы что, думаете, я хочу уничтожить вас, украсть все ваши деньги и бросить вас за решетку? — сквозь слезы усмехнулся Стайлз. — Вы меня не хотите, Дерек. И я способен принять ваше «нет» за отказ.

— Стайлз, пожалуйста! — взмолился Дерек. — Я хочу тебя. Но быть с тобой я не могу.

Стайлз моргнул и удивленно уставился на него.

— Тогда почему? Я не понимаю, Дерек, дайте мне понять.

— Шестнадцать лет, Стайлз. Между ними была пропасть в шестнадцать лет, и она и погубила их. Между мной и тобой те же шестнадцать лет, Стайлз, — повторил Дерек.

Стайлз покачал головой. Он утер слезы и поднялся — к ужину почти не прикоснувшись. Взяв в руки «Саломею», он отвел взгляд и произнес:

— Их союз не был идеальным, но их разделили не годы. Их разлучили отец Дугласа и окружавшее их общество — то, что ненавидело их и желало их покарать.

Дерек вспомнил, что Эрика говорила о содомитах не-магического мира. Что возраст не играл для них роли. Он подумал об Оскаре Уайльде и Альфреде Дугласе, и о том, что разница в возрасте и опыте были для них меньшими из зол. Он подумал о Стайлзе, и что Дерек не простит себе никогда, если позволит ему выйти за дверь.

Он подумал о Стайлзе и рывком перегнулся через стол.

Ухватив Стайлза за рубашку, Дерек дернул его на себя и прижался к его губам жадным, жарким поцелуем. Стайлз ответил ему сразу же, и что-то в душе Дерека щелкнуло, встав на место. Обвив его шею руками, Стайлз обогнул стол и крепко прижался к нему.

Краем уха он услышал, как книга, оброненная Стайлзом, с глухим стуком упала на пол. Но он был поглощен Стайлзом. Дерека вели страсть и желание, заставляя целоваться еще жарче. Он словно полыхал пожаром, словно мир вокруг мог сгореть дотла, а ему было бы плевать: Стайлз был здесь, с ним. И покуда он оставался с Дереком, для них не существовало преград.

Ладонями Дерек скользнул по груди Стайлза к талии, обхватил за бока и попытался вытащить рубашку из брюк — но мешались подтяжки. Он подтолкнул Стайлза, заставив попятится, пока тот спиной не уперся в стойку, поднял руки и стянул подтяжки с его плеч. На сей раз рубашка поддалась. Дерек втянул нижнюю губу Стайлза в рот, а руками забрался под освобожденную ткань, скользя ладонями по его теплому животу.

Стайлз всхлипнул, и Дерек проглотил этот сладкий звук, вжимая Стайлза в стойку так, что она едва не впивалась в его спину до синяков.

Стайлз толкался ему навстречу с неприкрытым отчаянием, и Дереку померещился солоноватый вкус слез на языке.

Дерек отпрянул, и Стайлз подался навстречу, не желая отпускать.

Обняв его щеку ладонью, Дерек его остановил. Он взглянул на него, и Стайлз распахнул свои глаза цвета «феликс фелицис», влажные от слез. Пальцем Дерек огладил его лицо, смахивая влагу из-под глаз.

Стайлз обнял его за талию. Он был чуть выше Дерека. Чуть склонившись, он зарылся носом в изгиб его шеи, пряча лицо.

— Мы не они, — пробормотал Стайлз, губами скользя по его коже.

Дерек поцеловал его в макушку. Глядя на мужчину в своих объятьях, он подумал, что, может, они _совсем немного_ похожи на Уайльда и Дугласа. В конце концов, Дерек с радостью пожертвует всем ради Стайлза, которого он любил до боли.

***

— Ты помнишь нашу первую встречу? — спросил Дерек. Они сидели на диване в гостиной: Стайлз обвил Дерека руками, и они жались друг к другу так тесно, что он буквально сидел у Дерека на коленях.

Стайлз улыбнулся. Он помнил все, словно это было вчера. Вряд ли Дерек говорил о том самом дне — он никогда не упоминал о том, что не забыл, как подмигнул малышу-Стайлзу на перекрестке. Мог ли Стайлз открыться ему и не отпугнуть окончательно? Дерек и так осторожничал не в меру.

— Да, помню.

— Тебя не берет Обливиэйт, — отметил Дерек, нежно очерчивая пальцем ухо Стайлза.

— Видимо, да.

— Тебя не берет Обливиэйт, ты аппарируешь на другие континенты и играючи выставляешь щиты, — Дерек потянул Стайлза за мочку. — Есть что-то, чего ты не умеешь?

— Я, хоть кол теши, не могу левитировать, — серьезно ответил ему Стайлз. При каждой его попытке поднять предмет в воздух тот либо взрывался, либо скатывался со своей поверхности на пол.

Дерек усмехнулся, рисуя пальцами завитки у него на шее. Стайлза это жутко отвлекало.

— А без палочки ты пробовал?

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Так попытайся, — Дерек показал на лежавшую на кофейном столике ручку. — Представь, как она парит. Нарисуй в воображении четкую картинку.

Стайлз остановил свой взгляд на ручке. Он представил, как она поднимается со стола и, мягко покачиваясь, взмывает в воздух.

Чернила из ручки прыснули, разливаясь на столе темным пятном. Стайлз вздохнул. Дерек Взмахнул палочкой, и чернила испарились.

— Ничего, — он поцеловал Стайлза в висок. — Получится в другой раз.

— Я как будто учусь наоборот. — произнес Стайлз. — Сначала аппарация, а потом — чары левитации.

— Это мило, — подбодрил его Дерек.

— Отнюдь, — ответил Стайлз, приуныв. — В МАКУСА все считают меня уродом.

— Не все… — осадил его Дерек.

— Спасибо, Дерек. Подбодрил, — Стайлз запнулся. — Еще одна ошибка — как с международной аппарацией, — и тебя могут перевести на испытательный срок.

— Да, мне это известно, — беспечно ответил Дерек.

— Мое желание быть с тобой и вполовину не так опасно, как моя неспособность творить простейшую магию. А ведь, если мне не изменяет память, это ты, как последний идиот, выступил с предложением меня обучать.

Дерек потерял дар речи. Он ошарашено покачал головой.

— Поверить не могу, что ты только что назвал меня идиотом.

Стайлз вздернул бровь.

— Не прикидывайся, Дерек. Ты должен был понимать, что взять меня под опеку было опасным для твоей карьеры шагом. Наше решение быть вместе до такой глупости даже не дотягивает.

— Стайлз, я с тобой не спорю. Я знаю.

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз. — Зачем ты сделал это? Зачем предложил учить меня?

Дерек скользнул мизинцем по родинкам на его шее.

— Потому что так было правильно.

— Я не верю, что только поэтому.

Дерек наклонился и открытым поцелуем приник к его шее, прижимаясь к коже горячим влажным языком. Стайлз поперхнулся вздохом.

— Ты прав, не только, — ответил Дерек, не спеша пояснить. От отклонился, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, но Стайлз тихо застонал и потянулся навстречу, притягивая Дерека обратно.

Они снова целовались. Дерек крепко и уверенно обнял его за талию, а Стайлз, не разрывая поцелуя, скользнул пальцами по его шее.

— Ты так красив, что в первую нашу встречу я просто не мог отвести взгляд, — прошептал Стайлз ему в губы. Он не уточнил, когда это было. Это было лишним.

Зажмурив глаза и нахмурившись, Дерек прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза. Стайлз беспомощно замер, и когда Дерек нежно потерся с ним носами, сердце его пропустило удар.

— Это взаимно.

Дерек поцеловал его — с напором, глубоко, жадно. Стайлз распахнул губы, и Дерек скользнул языком в его рот. От страсти Стайлза залил румянец, и он, прижав Дерека крепче, откинулся на диван.

Дерек огладил рукой его грудь и потер сквозь рубашку сосок. Стайлз вскинулся, и Дерек ухмыльнулся.

— Не зазнавайся, — подначил его Стайлз, и Дерек навис над ним, опираясь на ладони и колени.

Что-то согласно промычав, Дерек поцеловал Стайлза за ухом и спустился губами к его шее. Стайлзу хотелось сбить с него спесь, хотелось услышать его стоны.

Скользнув рукой между ними, он сжал в руке член Дерека сквозь штаны.

— Стайлз! — вскрикнул Дерек, толкаясь ему в ладонь, обхватывавшую его уверенно, но мягко. Стайлз дразнил его, и Дерек с недовольством прикусил его за скулу.

Стайлз попытался убрать руку, и Дерек повел бердами, ища прикосновения. Стайлз остановил его, упершись ладонью ему в грудь. Глядя Дереку в глаза, он спросил:

— Ты хочешь мою руку или мой рот?

— Мерлинова борода… Стайлз! Ты меня убиваешь, — Дерек уронил голову, прижимаясь лбом к ложбинке над ключицей. Пользуясь случаем, Стайлз запустил пальцы ему в волосы, наслаждаясь наводимым им беспорядком. Наигравшись, он с улыбкой убрал пальцы из прядей, и волшебная помада снова привела прическу в порядок. Он хотел однажды перехватить Дерека поутру, с чистыми еще волосами, и взъерошить их от души. Чтобы насладиться сотворенным бедламом полностью.

— Не слышу ответа, — пропел он Дереку на ухо, в нетерпении прикусив губу. Он уже знал, чего хотел, но ему было важно, чтобы того же хотел и Дерек.

Тот что-то пробубнил ему в шею.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Он оттолкнул Дерека так, что тот уселся меж его разведенных коленей. Одну руку Стайлз положил на пряжку его ремня, а другой сжал бедро. Внимательно следя за его лицом, он расстегнул ремень и высвободил пуговицы из петель. Одной рукой.

От такой демонстрации умений и опыта взгляд Дерека потемнел. Стайлз занимался этим много раз, так что здесь Дереку не стоило переживать за свою превосходящую опытность. Когда дело касалось постельных увеселений, Стайлз знал, что делал и чего хотел.

Он скользнул рукой в брюки Дерека, почувствовав пальцами сперва жесткие волосы, а после — нежную теплую кожу. Когда Дерек, вздрогнув, прикрыл глаза и безвольно распахнул рот, Стайлз понял, что время действовать. Он _лишь раз_ огладил горячий член, и Дерек едва не повалился на него, сдаваясь.

Стайлз фыркнул со смеху. Он устроил Дерека на диване, как ему было удобней, и съехал на пол, вставая на колени меж его ног. Бесстыдно расставив колени и стиснув руки в кулаки, Дерек следил за ним из-под полуприкрытых век. Стайлз облизал губы.

Дерек все еще был полностью одет, и одна мысль о том, что Стайлзу позволено делать все, что он хочет, с таким вот блестящим — пристойным — Дереком, горячей спиралью сворачивалась у него в животе.

Его собственный член дернулся в тесных штанах, но Стайлз оставил его без внимания, вместо этого огладив ладонями крепкие бедра Дерека — чувствуя, как Дерек заерзал под его лаской.

На затылок его легла рука, а пальцы зарылись в волосы, нетерпеливо подрагивая.

— Можешь тянуть, — произнес Стайлз. — Мне нравится.

Как только губы Стайлза сомкнулись на головке, Дерек запрокинул голову, затылком падая на спинку дивана. Стайлз пустил в ход язык, наслаждаясь весом и вкусом Дерека у себя во рту. Стайлзу нравилось сосать. Наверное, в постели это было любимым его занятием. Он обожал доводить любовников до изнеможения одним лишь языком, свою власть над ними, свой контроль.

Стайлзу нравилось стоять на коленях, и он не мог налюбоваться на Дерека, сходившего над ним с ума.

Он раскраснелся и хватал воздух раскрытым ртом. Одной рукой он почти до боли вцепился в пряди Стайлза, другую прижал ко лбу, словно не веря, что все это происходит с ним. И он так смотрел на Стайлза, будто тот был для него центром мира — всем миром, — заставляя кровь Стайлза вскипеть.

Стайлз обхватил его губами и, обвивая член языком, насадился на него глубже, глубже и глубже — заглатывая Дерека до тех пор, пока головка не уткнулась ему в глотку. Стайлз сглотнул, и Дерек болезненно зашипел. Стайлз не понаслышке знал, что чувствовал Дерек: когда такое впервые проделали с ним, Стайлз кончил тут же, тараторя бессвязные извинения.

К чести Дерека, тот держался весьма доблестно.

— Твой рот, Стайлз! Твой чертов рот!

В ответ Стайлз согласно промычал, и по подбородку потекла слюна. Он принялся двигаться, сглатывая каждый раз, когда член упирался ему в глотку. Он получал удовольствие от крепких бедер под его руками, от крепкого члена у себя во рту. Челюсть ныла, но в глазах Дерека полыхало пламя — и Стайлз не собирался останавливаться.

— Стайлз! — взвыв, Дерек кончил, предупредительно дернув Стайлза за волосы. Стайлз лишь насадился глубже, чувствуя разлившееся по горлу тепло. Семя Дерека.

Только проглотив все, Стайлз выпустил член изо рта. Наверное, губы у него опухли и покраснели, и чувствовал он себя, мягко говоря, потрепанно. Выглядел он, видимо, не лучше — Дерек подхватил его с пола и устроил у себя на коленях. Оседлав его, Стайлз уселся ему на бедра, наблюдая, как Дерек поспешно заправляет обмякший член обратно в брюки.

Взглянув на него, Дерек вовлек Стайлза в чувственный поцелуй, высвободил его член из штанов и, обхватив, принялся двигать кулаком. Дерек дрочил ему — быстро и грязно. Он следил за Стайлзом. Заглянув ему в глаза, Дерек обхватил Стайлза за шею, притягивая для нового поцелуя. Стайлз знал, что Дерек чувствует собственный вкус у него во рту. Рука на его члене сжалась, и Стайлз излился между ними, кончая с ошеломленным всхлипом — будто его прошило молнией.

Дерек обхватил его, другой рукой шаря по дивану. Найдя палочку под горой подушек, он прошептал над животом Стайлза очищающее заклинание, и белесые капли спермы испарились без следа.

Стайлз сидел у Дерека на коленях, обняв его за плечи. Дерек улыбался, носом уткнувшись ему в шею. Стайлзу нравилось, каким ласковым Дерек становился после секса.

— Это было потрясающе, — вздохнул Дерек.

Стайлз уселся прямо, гордясь тем, что Дереку понравилось.

— Рад, что угодил, — ехидно ухмыльнулся он. — У меня есть в запасе еще пара трюков — если ты позволишь мне снова лишить тебя рассудка.

Дерек застонал, запрокидывая голову и подставляя Стайлзу длинную обнаженную шею. Стайлзу до одури захотелось вцепиться в нее.

— Может, через пару часов. Я не так молод как прежде.

— Или… я мог бы зайти к тебе завтра в кабинет? — предложил Стайлз, подмигнув.

Дерек изумленно охнул. Идея ему явно была по вкусу.

— Я так и знал. Ты добиваешься моей отставки.

***

Пригубив чай, Дерек перевернул страницу увлекательной книги. Написала ее Вирджиния Вульф — не-маг, писавшая о жизнях и социальных конструктах не-магов послевоенного времени. Эрике бы понравилось — ее всегда интересовала жизнь в не-магическом сообществе. Даже больше, чем должна была.

Стайлз сидел напротив, погруженный в собственную книгу.

Они расположились в гостиной Стилински. У Дерека был выходной, и он хотел провести его со Стайлзом. Обычно он просиживал выходные дома, за бумагами, но сегодня он решил позволить себе отложить дела на потом.

Дерек оторвался от страницы и увидел, как Стайлз улыбается ему поверх книги. Он покачивал в воздухе пальцем, словно управляя оркестром, но Дерек знал, что так он упражнялся во взмахах палочкой.

Теплое полуденное солнце пронизывало окна, и в его лучах танцевали пылинки. Дерек мягко улыбнулся ему, зная, как сильно Стайлз любил его улыбку.

Что-то ткнулось Дереку в затылок. Памятуя о кексе, обещанном мистером Стилински, он поднял голову и увидел книгу, парящую над ним и то и дело налетавшую на него.

Стайлз выглядел потрясенно, но Дерека переполняла гордость за так сильно любимого им Стайлза. Он наконец освоил чары левитации.

В дверях раздался грохот, и, резко развернувшись, Дерек увидел бормочущего мистера Стилински, сгорбившегося на коленях над оброненным подносом с рассыпавшимися кексами и пытавшегося хоть как-то прибраться.

Книга с глухим стуком упала на ковер.

Дерек потер рукой лоб. Ведь им — пусть и недолго — но так хорошо удавалось хранить магию в тайне от мистера Стилински.

Дерек вздохнул, вытащил палочку и взмахнул ей над учиненным беспорядком. Кексы собрались в аккуратную горку, поднос поднялся с пола и под потрясенным взглядом  
мистера Стилински перелетел на столик у кресла.

Покачиваясь он встал и ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину.

— Прошу меня простить. Думаю, мне нужно прилечь, — и неровной походкой он покинул комнату.

Стайлз вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Дерек лишь покачал головой. Стайлз ослепительно улыбнулся. Мистер Стилински мог оставить себе свои воспоминания, а МАКУСА мог катиться к черту.

Стайлз вскочил на ноги, чтобы догнать отца и, как предполагал Дерек, экстерном преподать ему вводный курс по миру магии. Остановившись в последний момент, он перегнулся через стол, сгреб Дерека за галстук и притянул его в открытый, глубокий поцелуй, от которого Дерек едва не лишился чувств. Наконец, оторвавшись, Стайлз прижался к нему снова — нежным, ласковым поцелуем в щеку.

Он выбежал из комнаты, и Дерек накрыл стремительно рдеющую щеку пальцами.

Вздохнув, он почесал бровь. Обращаясь к пустой комнате, он посетовал:

— Он моей карьере положит конец, нутром чую.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [atrika](https://www.deviantart.com/atrika)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/Sterek-uveruesh_02.1550426306.jpg)  
> 


End file.
